La ultima pluma negra de Dark
by ayanami-89
Summary: Una pluma lo trae de vuelta. Un cuerpo propio, pero toda esa felicidad termina cuando Krad, lo transforma a un chiquillo de 5 años. Sin cuerpo estable debe elegir entre el cuerpo de Daisuke o del hijo de éste. ¿Qué nuevos enredos creará? Chp7 UP! Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**The Last kuroihane no Dark**

**CAPITULO I**

Una noche…

Risa: Oyasumi nassai!

Aya: Pero…es que no puedo dormir! Cuéntame una historia mama, quizá así me pueda dormir!

Risa: Ah que niña! Que cosas se te ocurren.

Aya: No me dormiré sino lo haces!

Risa: Bien, pero mas vale que te duermas!

Risa: Esta historia tiene algo de verdad, es algo que yo misma viví …. Hace tiempo cuando yo era una joven, bonita, atractiva…bueno no interesa ¬¬u había un ladrón fantasma llamado Dark,

Aya: ladrón fantasma? Que es eso mama? Se que es un ladrón, pero fantasma?

Risa: Es …como explicarlo? Alguien que no puede ser atrapado fácilmente, y que al cabo de unos años desaparece por un tiempo y vuelve aparecer…

Minutos después la pequeña niña yacía dormida…

Satoshi: Ahora que fue lo que te pidió?

Risa: Una historia…

Satoshi: Mmmm.. ya veo! (esta hija nuestra cada vez saca ideas mas descabelladas) me he puesto a investigar sobre "él" pero creo no ha dejado rastro, alguno, pensé que me podías ayudar según recuerdo me contaste tu tía dejo una carta, no es así?

Risa: Ahora que lo mencionas si! Creo que te va a ser útil, sabes también tenia una pluma. ¬¬

Diez años después en esa misma casa…

Satoshi: No puedo creerlo, después de todo esa pluma esconde parte del ADN de los Niwa…. Je yo que pensé que todas habían desaparecido! Bien creo que estoy listo para poner a prueba mi teoría – mientras pensaba esto, colocaba aquella pluma a investigar en su computadora.

Risa: Es hora de comer!

Satoshi: Eh? (parece ser que llevo aquí desde la mañana) ya voy.

Risa: Me parece que has estado mucho tiempo allá abajo, no crees? Que es lo que has encontrado?

Satoshi: Aun nada, pero estoy seguro que con lo siguiente que haga encontrare lo que quiero.

Risa: No me digas que vas a…

Satoshi: En un principio me enfoque en hacerlo volver, pero he perdido esas esperanzas, ahora que lo dices el hijo de Niwa cumplirá 14 años, me encantaría saber que es lo que sucede.

Risa: Uh! Ya veo… pero bueno creo que has invertido mucho en esto.

Satoshi: Si y no sabes cuanto…

Aya Hikari al igual que su hermano gemelo, Reiji Hikari tiene 14 años, asisten a la escuela Azumano . No son muy populares, aunque al igual que su padre son muy, muy inteligentes, ella es casi un el clon perfecto de su tía Rika Harada, con la diferencia de usar lentes y tener la mirada de Satoshi, su mejor amiga Narue, es de la que esta enamorado su primo, Daichi Niwa .

Tadaima! - decían a coro Aya y Reiji cuando llegaron.

Risa: Okaerinasai, justo a tiempo!

En casa de los Niwa, se repetía la historia…

Riku: Crees que vuelva a reaparecer?

Daisuke: Quien? (ya quisiera) no lo creo, se selló yo mismo lo comprobé, además si fuera así no hemos preparado a Daichi para ello.

Riku: Bueno, hoy que es su cumpleaños lo veremos.

Daisuke: El problema es que no se que fue lo que sucedió con la estatua…

Riku: No fue destruida acaso?

Daisuke. Pues, a decir verdad no lo se -, tu me hiciste olvidar eso.

Daichi: Tadaima! - Estaba llegando en ese momento de la escuela .

Esa noche, en el cuarto de investigación de Satoshi…

Satoshi: Si, no tardo, solo vine a revisar!

Risa: Bien eso espero!

Satoshi: Me parece que todavía no encuentra nada, creo que solo lo dejare una noche mas sino responde dejaré todo esto por el olvido. –pensó.

Dicho eso volvía a subir, pero dejaba activada una alarma por si algo sucedía…

En ese instante algo extraño sucedía con aquella pluma, esta empezaba soltar destellos…había empezado la computadora a liberar información por alguna razón fuera de lo normal…Al parecer parte de la magia que tenía estaba siendo recopilada en el disco duro; de repente algo salió mal en vez de seguir recopilando datos esta empezó a crear un holograma…

Dark: ¬¬? Que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? Me pregunto, por que estoy así de transparente… ah que importa, después de todo al parecer este es mi cuerpo.(cuerpo propio?) . Wiz!

En ese instante alguien oía ese llamado, en pocos minutos ya se encontraba al lado del que había servido durante mucho tiempo…

Dark: Vaya, no creí que fueras tan rápido.

Kyu -!

Dark: Creo que el problema es al parecer…

Notando su pluma negra, y sacándola de ahí. En ese momento las luces de aquél cuarto se apagaban y empezaba a sonar un leve sonido de una alarma…

Pi, pi ,pi…

En otro lugar en enterrada yacía la estatua de Alas Negras, en partes, en ese instante el sello con el que había estado empezaba a romperse, pues había sido afectado por la magia de la pluma Negra.

Aquella alarma no había sido escuchada al parecer por Satoshi pero por alguien sí.

Aya: Que será eso? –Se despierta sobresaltada.

–Esto se me hace que ha de ser parte del experimento de papa, pero por que no lo apaga! Creo que tendré que ir yo misma, después de todo. – se levanta algo enojada .

Mientras tanto abajo…

No creí que fuese tan rápido encontrar el problema – Habiendo entonces encontrado, Dark, la forma de dejar de ser un holograma.

Dark: Creo que me será fácil salir de aquí, no lo crees Wiz?

Kyu!

Dark: Me preguntó por que esta tan oscuro aquí abajo!

En ese momento por la falta de luz se oí a alguien tirar un banco.

Aya: ¿Quién anda ahí? Eres tu papa?

Dark: Wiz! Mira por donde caminas! –en un murmullo casi.

Kyuu! --u

Aya: Quien quiera que este ahí voy a entrar!

Dicho esto abre la puerta y logra ver es una sombra de alguien con alas; al oír que alguien se acerca Dark voltea, dejando ver sus ojos violetas, los cuales resaltaban a pesar de la oscuridad.

Aya: Quien eres tu? °---° pregunta con miedo.

Dark: demonios me descubrieron – pensó -Te lo diré con una condición --

Aya: Cual? (no lo conozco y ya esta con condiciones) --

Dark: Dime el tuyo primero.

Aya: Mi nombre es Hikari Aya, soy hija de el jefe de policías, el comandante ,Hikari, y creedme esta casa la construyó él y nadie a entrado así por así, por lo tanto dudo que puedas escapar.

Dark: Gusto en conocerte Aya (veremos si puedo no puedo escapar)

Aya: Ahora cual es tu nombre?

Dark: Mi nombre es Dark Mousy.

En ese momento Satoshi lograba oír el zumbido de la alarma y despertaba.

Satoshi: Seguro tiene rato eso, no se me hará raro que alguien ya haya despertado.

Risa: Que sucede? –pregunta medio adormilada.

Satoshi: Nada, sigue durmiendo yo me encargo.

En ese instante que bajaba las escaleras … Aya prendía la luz…

Dark: Oi! Te dije que no hicieras es…°--° En ese instante se da cuenta del gran parecido de Aya con la que fuese su eterno amor.

Aya: Ahhh! ' o ' se sorprende al ver las alas negras.

Dark: Espera, no hagas ruido alguien podría escuchar! –se acerca a ella y le tapa la boca.

Aya: Ahhh!- trata de gritar- En eso se logra soltar.

Dark: Pero que terca eres! – Esta vez le abraza de tal forma que no se pueda soltar.

Aya: Gritaré mas fuerte si no me dejas ir!

Dark: Eso lo veremos.

Aya: Ahhh... °--°!

Para callarla le había besado; al mismo tiempo ella había quedado desconcertada, tanto que no vio el momento en el que Dark ya no estaba; acto seguido Satoshi después de una larga espera hace su aparición…

Aya: Oo él…él…

Satoshi: Que sucede? (Creo que llegue tarde y todo por ese conejo! ) Aya!

Aya: 0 Ahhhh! Que te sucede como te atreves a encerrar a alguien aquí, me hubieras dicho y no me hubiera ni acercado!

Satoshi: Pero….( tal y como pensé mi teoría era cierta volvió) Dark esta vez no te dejaré escapar!

Dark: Quiero creerlo- casi inaudible detrás de la puerta.

Krad volverá a despertar? El hijo de Daisuke tendrá la misma maldición? Dark irá a su antigua casa? Aya se acordará de la historia que le contaron cuando tenía 4 años…Eso y más será en otro capítulo, claro si ustedes lectores les gusta mi trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a ser breve, muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque no lo crean hacen que me inspire mejor, para hacer esto con mas ganas. Espero que me perdonen la falta de acentos, esto es porque el teclado que tengo es EU y no posee acentos, a duras penas la ñ y digamos que el Word no es el mejor en cuanto a Ortografía.

** El pequeño Dark **

En medio de la noche y sin luz eléctrica Satoshi y su hija se pusieron a buscar a Dark por toda la casa. El cual habia sido el responsable de que no hubiese luz, pues se las arreglo para cortar la energia.

Satoshi y Aya sabían que él no iba a poder escapar o al menos no se iria sin hacer un buen escandalo.

Pero en medio de toda esa confusión, nadie se enteraba lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Reiji, algo que nadie se habia imaginado…

--Con que tu eres el hijo de Satoshi sama? Sigue durmiendo, no te haré daño, solo confia en mi y escuchame.

Era en un murmullo lo que una voz rasposa, aparantemente cansada, le decía al oído haciéndole sentir una extraña sensacion que se extendía por su cuerpo.

--Esto es lo que quiero que hagas…–, decía mientras colocaba un anillo dorado en una de sus manos.

Dark seguía corriendo desesperadamente buscando alguna salida; sin tener resultados buenos pues cada vez que encontraba alguna parte que parecia ser una salida perfecta, esta se cerraba con barrotes o se electrificaba, impidiéndole al pobre ladrón fantasma moverse hacia el exterior.

Dark: Me ha estado resultando difícil hallar una salida, me pregunto cuanto tiempo he estado tratando. Creo que después de todo esa chica tenía razón –pensaba mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos de esa casa.

Wiz: kyuu! -- "estoy harto de dar vueltas"

Dark: Wiz ¿quieres ponerte en mi hombro?. –le preguntó e inmediatamente después el conejo saltó si pensarlo al hombro de su amo–, debo de hallar una salida de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la casa…

Satoshi: Aya ¿No recuerdas la dirección que tomó?

Aya: No, estaba tan oscuro, no recuerdo nada.

Satoshi: ¿Cómo no vas a saber si estabas cuando se escapó? ¿Te hizo algún tipo de magia extraña, como para dejarte atarantada?

Haciendo un gesto de esfuerzo por recordar comienza a pensar algo para tranquilizar a su padre y ocultar la verdad. entonces se le ocurrió: "¡Es que no traía mis lentes!" fue lo que dijo al final, aunque la verdad es que los esoncdió en un descuido de su padre.

Satoshi: ¡Qué extraño, siempre los llevas! Aunque sea debiste de ver algo no estas completamente ciega. ¡ayúdame no se de que sea capaz ese hombre, espero que tu hermano y tu mamá no se enteren de esto!

Risa: ¿Qué no me enteré de que cosa? –aparecía detrás de Satoshi haciendolo saltar del susto.

–-u ….er..no tengo tiempo de explicártelo en esto momento pero ¬¬ si lo llegas a ver…es solo un holograma. –decia mientras trataba de taparle la boca a su hija que lo miraba con extrañeza–, ¿verdad Aya?

Risa: ¿?Ver a quien?

Pasando una mano por su cabello azulado se pregunto así mismo "¿Es que es o se hace?". Ah… nadie, solo activa la alarma si algo extraño sucede.

–¡Que remedio!–dijo levantándose de hombros por la terqueza de su marido–. ¿Aya tu también?

Aya: je..je…no puedo dormir -u y pues… tuve algo que ver.

Risa: ¬¬ ya veo..bien yo les aviso, pero después me explican todo exactamente como sucedió o sino...

En ese instante una sombra pasa corriendo cerca de ellos…

–Es él –dijo en un susurro Satoshi y fue corriendo tras ella–. No se muevan yo me encargo .

Dark: ¡Viéndola más de cerca estoy seguro que es ella! ¡Maldita sea, me han cachado por andar de mirón!—pensaba al mismo tiempo que corría para alejarse de ahí

Satoshi: ¡Detente Dark! ¡NO tienes escapatoria! –gritaba tras el ladrón que se fundía con la oscuridad. "Esta vez probaré mi arma secreta"

Dark: ¡Wiz!

De repente, la sombra que perseguía se desvaneció.

Como si pudiese ver en la oscuridad, Satoshi volteaba desesperadamente pensando "¿Dónde se ha metido?". Entonces le gritó: –Dark, ¡sal de dondequiera que estes!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del comandante cuando escuchó tras de si la voz que esperaba: –¿Me llamabas?

Volteando rápidamente se encontró con la burlona cara del ladrón fantasma. Fue entonces cuando recuperó el habla y le dijo: ¡Dark! Dime que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija. Si me lo dices te diré donde se encuentra la salida.

Parado frente al comandante. Se recargo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Hizo gesto de pensarlo por un momento y entonces se le quedó mirando fijamente.

–¿Acaso me crees tan tonto como para creerte? –contestó tras un minuto de silencio.

–Si no me crees tendré que usar la fuerza–. Le dijio desafiante, mientras tomaba lo que sería su arma secreta de su bolsillo trasero..

–¿En serio? ¿Tú y quién mas? –dijo con una risita burlona.

Fue entonces cuando de la oscuridad, una especie de rayo sale disparado por detrás de Dark impactándolo en la espalda. Satoshi no tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que sucedido pues no alcanzó ni a sacar su "arma secreta".

–¡Maldici…. . –alcanzó a exclamar antes de caer al suelo inconciente.

Wiz que se encontraba viéndolo todo se erizó al sentir la presencia de alguien atrás de él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia Dark que yacía tirado ante la estupefacción de Satoshi.

Acercándose hacia Dark y limitándose solo a moverlo con su pie se pregunto cómo era posible que algo así hubiese sucedido si ni siquiera había tomado su "arma secreta".

–He sido Yo–, contestó alguien entre la oscuridad.

–¡Reiji! El plan no era matarlo!

Reiji: No esta muerto -! Es solo algo que diseñe, mañana verás lo que sucede.

Satoshi: ¿Cómo sabías…

–Escuché demasiado ruido, me despertaron, este artefacto es para ladrones–, le mostró un anillo con una piedra extraña.

–Entonces todo esta bajo control desde este momento, ve a descansar que pronto va a amanecer.

Reji: Si, padre.

Entonces checó el pulso del ladrón, después de todo seguía vivo, lo único que faltaba era quitarlo de ahí, así que pues lo cargó en los brazos y lo llevó a un cuarto y lo recostó. Era posible que Dark hubiese perdido los poderes como para ser atrapado tan fácilmente; la respuesta no la sabía. Entonces salió cerrando la puerta y cuando hubo volteado hacia fuera se encontró con la cara de su esposa.

–Ahora si explícame, ya lleve a dormir a Aya, que es lo que sucede y que fue lo que hacías ahí dentro!

Satoshi: ji ji -u ….mejor velo por ti misma.—le contestaba a su esposa al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta.

Minutos después…

–¿DARK! Pero como lo hiciste?

Satoshi: ¡No lo se! Pero lo que sabía era que al principio se trataba de un holograma, aunque ahora…pues ya no lo es…

Risa: No puedo creerlo, bueno y ¿que le has hecho?

Satoshi: No tengo idea…quiero decir, no fui yo.

–¡Si claro! ¿Quién mas pudo ser?

–Nuestro hijo aparentemente no estaba dormido como pensábamos.

–¡debes entonces vigilar a Dark no vaya a ser que despierte ¿no crees?. Podría ser peligroso– Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos, cuando al final Risa se apresuro a ofrecerse para hacerlo, que era lo que en realidad quería.

Satoshi. ¬.¬

Risa: ¿Qué son esos ojos, que no confías en tu esposa?

–uu ni hablar, necesito hacer una llamada y averiguar que es lo que hizo. Confío en ti –le decía con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Risa: ¡No te preocupes, falta poco para que amanezca!

–Esperemos no sea tan peligroso como dices.

Inmediatamente después de que su esposo cerró la puerta, Risa se acercó con mucha curiosidad hacia Dark, pues le hacia recordar cuando unos años atrás se moría por estar con él y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no se atrevía a hacer nada. "No cabe duda de que sigue siendo igual que la última vez". Sintiendo después la falta de aire en aquel cuarto, abre la ventana cuidadosamente para no despertar al que alguna vez fue su primer amor.

Wiz que se encontraba cerca de su amo, se apresura a saltar fuera de la habitación por la ventana abierta. Dark se encontraba en problemas y tenía que avisarle a Daisuke lo más rápido posible.

Con un chirrido agudo, fue como se presentó ante Daisuke que yacía dormido en su cama.

Daisuke: -- zzz…..vamos Wiz, mañana te compraré fresas pero déjame dormir!

–Kyuu! –repitió el conejito desesperado, trantado inutilmente de jalar por la pijama a su antiguo dueño.

Daisuke: Ahhh por favor! ¿que es lo que sucede?

Riku: ¡Vamos Daisuke, haz algo antes de que te saqué fuera de la cama.!

Como si no fuera suficiente para la feliz pareja, segundos después sonó el teléfono.

Daisuke: Son las 3:00 de la madrugada! Quien demonios será…..Bueno? ¿Satoshi?...que sucede?...alguien que me conoce?

Satoshi. Ya casi es de mañana, quieres mañana lo recoges en la tarde… ¿no puedes?...que tal Riku?..¬¬ se que le dará gusto verlo (sarcasmo) –colgaba.

"¿A quien se referira?" pensó–, Wiz no te preocupes, creo que ya se que me querías decir… ahora déjame dormir. ¡Buenas noches!

Riku: ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí, quién era Dai?

Daisuke: Mañana lo sabrás ahora solo deja dormir.

Wiz: °---°u kyuuuu!

Al siguiente día en la mañana….

– o ! Ah! Y bien que sucedió? ¿Risa? un minuto que es lo que hago aquí?"–se pone a recordar, diciéndose a si mismo que no hizo nada malo–. ¡demonios! No pude salir después de todo!

Después de observar un momento la situación en la que se encontraba, con Risa aparentemente dormitando en un sillón contiguó a su cama, bajó de la cama no sin antes notar que estaba demasiada alta para él.

–!Auch! ¡Eso dolió! Un momento….

Instantes después se oye un grito de espanto…

Risa: ¿Eh?

El gritó desesperado de Dark hizo hacerla despertar tan rapidamente que al ver la situación notó que la mitad de la ropa de este último se econtraba en donde había estado él. Sonrojándose pensó en todo lo que una mente cochambrosa puede imaginarsele en unos momentos "no puede ser".Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, lo que observó la dejó sin habla.

Continuará….

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, repitiendo lo de la ultima vez muchas gracias por los reviews espero que me sigan dando su punto de vista y sus ideas. Les prometo que las tomare en cuenta. Los reviews son importantes para la inspiración.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, independientemente de no tener casi reviews, me puse a continuarle, para los que anteriormente habían leído este fic, sabrán que ya ha estado; sin embargo no, no es el mismo, he hecho correcciones tanto de ortografía como de la historia porque me habían mencionado los dueños de la página que no podía ponerlo como diálogo, es decir el nombre primero, así que este fic, puede cambiar algo a lo que habían leído o completamente. Espero sus reviews gracias.

**El problema surge de nuevo**

"NO puede ser, me he encogido" –pensó Dark.

Lo que Risa estaba viendo era un niño pequeño que aparentaba 5 años de edad, de ojos violetas y cabello del mismo tono, en frente de un espejo y portando únicamente una camisa negra demasiado grande para él.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Eres tu Dark?

–¿que te hace pensar eso? –pregunto sarcásticamente.

–mmmh –señalaba a su cabello color violeta que caía cubriéndole parte de su pequeña cara haciéndolo ver guapo para su edad. Eso era lo que lo delataba.

" ¡Es cierto que me haya hecho pequeño no significa que tenga que cambiar de color mi cabello!" –fue lo que corrió por su mente, en ese instante.

– ¡Dark, éstas, lindísimo! –corría hacia él a abrazarlo y a cargarlo.

Lo único que pensó Dark, era la vergüenza que sentía al sentirse sin ropa interior . (N/Dark: En que demonios piensan dejándome sin mi ropa interior oo N/A: ¬¬ ¡vamos este fic es realista!)

–¡Pero mira que lindo eres! Eres tan pequeño, y tan adorable ¬¬ aunque creo que deberías de ponerte algo de tu tamaño, pero no te preocupes ¡yo me encargo!-

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! Risa, ¡no intentes vestirme que yo puedo hacerlo solo!

–¡tonterías! lo bueno es que aquí guardo la ropa de mi hijo de cuando era pequeño –escogía ciertas prendas y se las llevaba. Mira, puedes escoger… y sino te decides lo haré yo por ti –eso último lo decía dándole un golpe en la nariz.

"no por Dios no!" –pensó, mientras lo único que salió por su boca fue: ¡Yo puedo solo, gracias! –estaba a punto de quitarse su ahora camisón cuando…se daba cuenta de que nuevo porque había insistido en que él lo haría, ya que no traía nada abajo.

–Risa¿Me harías un favor? –dijo sin voltearla a ver.

–¡Claro Dark! ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Él volteó sólo entonces y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, dijo: ¿Serías tan amable de mirar? A menos que quieras observar…

Risa, no respondió inmediatamente no entendiendo a que se refería, al contrario se le quedó viendo estupefacta y preguntó: ¿Qué cosa?

Dark recordó, que en esa forma no podría hacer uso de sus encantos, así que se volteó de nuevo malhumorado. Finalmente dijo: ¡Risa, que este en esta forma no significa que puedas verme al cambiarme!

–Ah no te preocupes! Claro, claro lo olvide! –salía del cuarto, sonriendo.

"¡Quién fue capaz de hacerme esto seguramente no se tentó el corazón! No puedo creer que me vaya a quedar así para siempre, simplemente no es posible, esto debe ser resultado de magia. ¡AH! ¿ESTARÉ CONDENADO A QUEDARME ASÍ? MI HERMOSA JUVENTUD AHORA SERÁ CAMBIADO POR LA DE UN NIÑO?" –todo eso pensaba mientras agarraba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro a falta de negro.

Fuera del cuarto Risa se encontraba con Satoshi, y le contaba lo sucedido…

–¿Éstas sonriendo, amor? Hace mucho que no te veo así por la mañana. ¿De que ríes?

–¿Y tu desde cuando me llamas "amor"?

–¬¬, desde que somos novios, sino te habías dado cuenta.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Además…

Su esposo se le quedó viendo dulcemente sonriendo y Risa no tuvo más palabras para refutarle. De repente los dos se sonrojaron y quedaron en un silencio incómodo. (しーん)

Satoshi rompió el silencio –solo te iba avisar que tu hermana va a venir por él. Vendrá por el mediodía. – ahora sino te molesta tengo que hablar con Dark.

Antes de que pudiese entrar, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y en medio de los dos apareció un niño bastante guapo para su edad, vestido con una camisa a rayas moradas abierta dejando asomar una camisa blanca. Encima traía un paliacate que cubría su cabello. La combinación de colores creo un shock, en Satoshi que acostumbraba verlo de negro además de que lo más notable era su baja de estatura.

–Este es Dark? Oo

–No había nadie más dentro de ese cuarto, o sí?

–¿¡No lo creo, entonces es cierto? Ustedes dos… –gritó con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Sí, Dark estamos casados.

– "ja ja ja debo admitir que esta mejor así" –pensó Satoshi, que viéndolo en aquella apariencia Dark se veía más vulnerable.

– Ahora que lo veo, bien quisiera saber que es lo que hizo usted con mi cuerpo.

Risa, viendo que la situación se estaba tornando algo tensa exclamó: Iré a preparar el desayuno a Reiji y a Aya, los veo abajo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Reiji…

–"Poco a poco irá haciéndose más débil, perderá sus poderes…" –exclamó una voz.

Reiji: ¿Y como se revierte?

–Con el beso del verdadero amor… y ¡por supuesto eso no sucederá ya que no lo hay!

Reiji: Y tu también tienes que hacer eso?

–¿Por que lo preguntas?

–¡Que no has visto también te a afectado a ti!

"!Maldicion no pensé en éste pequeño detalle!" –pensó viéndose convertido en la misma forma.

En casa de Daisuke…

Riku: Yo tengo que ir por él? Pero si no lo conozco esto no me suena bien!

–Satoshi nunca me pediría ir si no es importante. –contestó Daisuke, cansadamente.

–¿Y por que no vas tú? –respondió de nuevo.

–Ya te lo dije va a ser el cumpleaños de mamá y necesito ir a buscarle algo…

No viendo otra respuesta, Riku se limitó a decir: ¡lo haré solo por que tu me lo pides, Dai! Pero quiero que sepas que no me acaba de agradar la idea.

–¡gracias! –le da un beso en el cachete.

Después de estar discutiendo por un buen rato sobre quien era el cobarde, aparece Aya buscando a su padre para que baje a desayunar.

Dark. Por lo que a mi respecta, esto comandante, lo hizo usted…

Aya: ¡vamos a desayunar, papá!

–A cierto, Dark ,ella es mi hija, supongo que ya la conoces.

–¡No, no la conozco! Es un gusto el conocerla señorita –exclamó con una voz que pretendía halagar, y le besó la mano haciéndolo verse adorable, cosa que el pretendía.

–él ..él ¿es Dark? Si, ya lo conocía. –respondió cortadamente, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo del recuerdo de la noche anterior, pero sin evitar sonrojarse.

– Cierto, ya que lo mencionas, estando aquí ustedes dos, me podrían expli….

–BUZZZZZZ (N/A: ¡no soy buena para las onomatopeyas!) Sonaba el timbre…

–¡Yo abriré la puerta! –dijo apresuradamente Aya, para quitarse de esa difícil situación.

–¡Aya, que grande éstas, hace mucho que no te veía! –contestó Riku desde el umbral de la puerta. –¡He llegado más temprano porque tenemos un compromiso en la tarde! ¿Dondé esta tu mamá?

–En la cocina, tía. –dijo Aya con una voz menos entusiasta a la de su tía.

Arriba mientras tanto…

–Bien Dark vienen por ti –lo cargaba entre sus brazos por la fuerza.

–¿Quieres decir que no vas a volverme a la forma original? Oye suéltame puedo caminar.

–¡Dark! Todo lo que te dije anteriormente, es lo único que sé, pero te prometo que buscaré algo para que vuelvas a la normalidad, aunque temo que nosotros no podemos tenerte aquí.

–¿Y quién es?

–Llegó mi tía, papá. Esta esperando en la cocina con mi mamá. –dijo Reiji, que acababa de bajar apenas de su cuarto.

–En ese caso, ya vamos. –dijo bajando a Dark entre los brazos.

Cuando Reiji hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, Dark por fin hablo.

–¿Quién era él?

–Mi hijo Reiji. ¿Qué no se nota el parecido?

Antes de que Dark pudiese contestar, los dos llegaban a la cocina, en donde todos se encontraban reunidos.

–¡Risa! ¿No me digas que ese es tu hijo?

–¡No como crees! Mira, espero que lo reconozcas.

– No me dijiste que Riku iba a venir! –murmuró Dark al oído de Satoshi.

–Justamente por que sabía como ibas a reaccionar, ahora se bueno y voltea, ellos te cuidarán de ahora en adelante. –repondía Satoshi entre dientes, mientras trataba ahora de soltar a Dark.

–¿Y bien? –dijo RIku impacientemente.

Satoshi, viendo que la atmósfera se tornaba impaciente, dejo de oponer resistencia y Dark simplemente resbaló cayendo de espaldas ruidosamente.

–¡Ven acércate! –dijo Satoshi , mientras levantada a Dark.

Dark yacía un poco adolorido y yacía inconciente por el golpe.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó de nuevo, mientras trataba de recordar.

–¡Bien, te daré una ayuda! –dicho eso último, Risa le quita el paliacate a Dark descubriendo su hermosa cabellera color violeta.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Dark?

Risa: No es lindo?

–¡Para ser sinceros si! ¿No me digas que…?

–¡Tampoco estamos seguros de cómo pasó, sólo sabemos que apareció! Lo demás aún no lo sabemos, pero te diremos los detalles después, cuando interroguemos a ciertas personitas. –dijo eso volteando a ver a sus hijos que estaban mirando la escena.

–¬/¬! Les aseguro que no recuerdo. –exclamó Aya mientras se volteaba hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos.

–Me quedaría más tiempo, pero tengo algo que hacer, entonces nosotros lo cuidaremos hasta entonces. Sé que Daisuke le dará gusto verlo de nuevo.

–Esperamos verlos después, para arreglar el estado de Dark. –respondió Satoshi, mientras le da a cargar a Riku al pequeño Dark.

En el camino Dark se despierta para darse cuenta que ésta en los brazos de RIku, entonces voltea rápidamente.

–¡Riku, que haces cargándome?

–Pues llevándote a nuestra casa ¿Qué otra cosa?

–¡No, me digas que tú y … Ya veo las cosas cambian rápidamente.

–Sí es por Daisuke, sí, créelo le dará gusto verte. A mí no tanto, pero viéndote en este esta creo que no eres capaz de hacer nada además de que te ves adorable –respondió Riku, sonriéndole.

"Nunca espere que tú fueras capaz de decirme algo así" –pensó Dark, mientras recordaba todas las veces que RIku le había llamado pervertido. Entonces se limitó a sonreírle.

–Te ves aun mejor cuando sonríes "y estas pequeño"

"Creo que sacaré provecho de éste estado en vez de lamentarme" –le da un abrazo con sus cortos brazos.

En el cuarto de Reiji, dos personas asomadas en la ventana veían como desaparecía RIku en la vereda, camino a su casa.

–¡Dime una cosa! Desde que estas aquí no me has dicho tu nombre, quien eres?

–Mi nombre es Krad, y espero que desde ahora nos llevemos mejor. –contestó la voz.

Ahora si espero sea mas claro. Gracias por los reviews. Sigan enviándolos, son una gran ayuda para inspirarme.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos los que leen la última pluma de Dark! Perdón por la tardanza, verán que ya la tenía escrita esta parte pero con un buen de faltas de Ortografía y toda revuelta e incoherente, era como un boceto, pero por fin después de tantos borrones ya está! Espero que os guste y por favor pongan su opinión (review).

** El nuevo integrante de la familia**

Daisuke, se encontraba esperando en la que anteriormente había sido su casa cuando tenía 14 años. Ya que ahí vivía su madre todavía.

"¿por qué tardarán tanto?" –pensó Daisuke, mientras esperaba en la puerta.

–¿Si? Quien es? –preguntó una voz femenina desde adentro.

–¿Towa? Soy yo Daisuke!

–Dai...Dai?...Dai- chan? –Towa abre la puerta y se le hecha practicamente encima de él. ¡Que alegría verte! Entra por favor a Emiko le dará gusto verte

"que regalarle a mamá? Siempre lo mismo, vengo y nunca le traigo nada, se que no me exige nada pero…yo quisiera darle algo" –pensaba Daisuke, mientras pasaba.

–¿Dai-chan? –preguntó la voz cansada de una mujer mayor. (N/A: vamos que Emiko ha de tener ya sus buenos añitos)

¡Felicidades, mamá! –anuncia al entrar Daisuke, mientras le da un amoroso abrazo a su madre.

¿ Dai-chan le vas a dar algún regalo ¬¬? Eh? –pregunta Towa sisañozamente.

–…bueno…em …yo, lo tengo en mi casa si! ¡Voy por él y regreso! –exclamó Daisuke rápidamente.

–¿Vas a Dejar sola a tu mamá en su cumpleaños? Por cierto que o nos has enseñado tu casa nueva ¿por que no vamos todos? ¿Tu que dices Emiko-chan?

–¿Qué dices Daisuke? –pregunta Emiko.

"obviamente no puedo negarme" –pensó Daisuke. ¡Bien pues vamos!

Mientras tanto Riku llegaba a su casa con Dark en los brazos…

–¡Bueno, Dark, esta es tu casa, por el momento! –exclama Riku al abrir la puerta de su casa mientras remarca la última palabra al recordar todo lo que había sucedido unos años atrás.

"Me pregunto ¿Desde cuando Riku se volvió tan amable? Mmm….ah es cierto ¡Mi apariencia, entonces sacarle provecho será más fácil de lo que creí, seguro u "

–¡Ey, Dark! Sigues aquí? ¿Qué esperas para entrar? –pregunta Riku viendo al anonadado Dark que seguía pensativo en la puerta casi babeando.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah sí claro! ¡Gracias!

– No tenemos cuarto disponible, pero pues Daichi tiene literas. –dice Riku como recordando cuantos cuartos tenía en su casa.

–¿Daichi?

–¿Eh? Así, en un momento llega de la escuela, es mi hijo. –dijo como no dándole importancia al hecho de que ya tenía un hijo. Ven por acá se sube a su cuarto.

"Entonces ese Daisuke si fue en serio con ella, jamás lo creí de él"pensó Dark.

–¡Escoge la cama que te parezca, a Daichi le da igual. –exclamó Riku mientras veía le enseñaba a Dark el cuarto de Daichi que poco se diferenciaba del de Daisuke en aquellos tiempos.

–¡Esta bien!

En la escuela, Daichi no tenía un buen día…

Bien pues Daichi, estarás castigado hasta nuevo aviso. –le informaba la maestra saliendo del salón.

" Todo por culpa de Narue, por que simpre me involucra? Y yo ¿Por qué siempre acepto" pensaba Daichi. (N/A: para los que ya olvidaron el primer capítulo de mi fic, Narue es la amiga de Aya, la cual le gusta a Daichi)

–¡Niwa-kun! Vine a agradecerte de nuevo, ¡gracias! –le agradecía Narue, mientras le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"en que estoy pensando, realmente estoy enfadado con ella! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Parece que me usa! Pero es tan bonita" –…de nada –era lo que salía de su boca.

–¡Me da gusto saber que no estas enojado conmigo! – exclama inclinando al cabeza a un lado coquetamente y a continuación dándole un beso en la mejilla, en seguida se retira de ahí.

o/o "por que siempre me convence?" todo rojo empieza a pensar. Yo, ¿enojado? No, ¿cómo crees? –pregunta en voz alta, siguiendo rojo.

Sin, saber que inventarle para decirle a su mamá que realmente no tiene un regalo para ella porque se le olvidó. Daisuke llega a su casa, nerviosamente y argumentando que su casa esta hecha un desorden.

–En serio espero que no te importe, mamá, la ropa sucia que está tirada por la sala. ¡Uy…jajjaja! Se me han olvidado las llaves, espero que Riku ya haya llegado –decía nerviosamente mientras cruzaba los dedos para que no hubiese nadie aún en la casa.

Claro que dentro de la casa, ya se encontraba Riku:

–¡Dark! ¿ me harías el favor de abrir? –le grita Riku a Dark.

–Siiiii, ya voooy –exclama Dark en un tono algo cansado.

Estaban a punto de irse Daisuke y sus invitadas especiales cuando….

–¿Emiko? –pregunta Dark sorprendido, mientras abre la puerta y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–¡Dark! Este es mi regalo,Daisuke, ¿no es asi? ¡Lo trajiste de vuelta! ¿Para mi cumpleños? –exclama emocionadamente la madre de Daisuke mientras se abalanza sobre Dark. Towa, ¡es Dark!

–¿Que?...per…sí claro –dice Daisuke sin saber exactamente lo que esta pasando.

–¡Dark-sama? ¿Es usted? –pregunta Towa igualmente asombrada.

–¿Dark? ¿Un niño? Aquí? 0o? –pregunta Daisuke al ver a Dark, en voz alta.

–¿Dai..suke! –pregunta Dark igualmente sorprendido, entre los brazos de Emiko y Towa.

Ya pasando al interior de la casa que gracias al ruidero hicieron que Riku bajara inmediatamente.

–¿Y Dai-chan como pasó esto? –pregunta Emiko, refiriédose al tamaño de Dark

– ¡Sí! ¿Cómo fue? –pregunta Towa al mismo tiempo.

–eh…pues Dark, se los explicará.

Después de un choro y medio de conversación por parte de Dark…

–O!h ya veo! Todo es tan claro, entonces tu Dai-chan ¿lo invocaste? –pregunta Emiko algo extrañada.

–¿Que? ¬. ¬? ¿Yo? –pregunta Daisuke que no había puesto atención.

–¿En serio Daisuke? –pregunto Riku, sabiendo que ella había sido la que había recogido a Dark.

–¿Cómo si fuera un espíritu chocarrero? –pregunta Towa al mismo tiempo. (N/A: esos espíritus que se dedican a espantar gente)

"si digo que no, mamá verá que no estaba planeado esto" pensó rápidamente Disuke mientras respondía: ¡er…si!

–¡Ah! ¿Por eso yo tuve que ir por él no? –decía Riku, tratando de seguir la corriente pero haciéndolo en tono sarcástico.

–¡Me alegró por usted Dark-sama! Ya lo echaba de menos –le decía Towa, mientras le tocaba la cabeza.

–Pues iré por el postre –decía Riku, mientras le hacía señas a Daisuke para que lo siguiera.

–¡Te ayudo -! –exclamó Daisuke mientras se iba detrás de ella.

En la cocina…

Riku: Entonces ¿qué le vas a decir a Daichi?

–¡Es cierto! Aunque quiero decirte que la verdad, no lo había planeado, no sabía que Satoshi se refería a él.

–Eso era obvio, pero dime ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿porque no se lo dejamos a tu mamá?

–¡Sería buena idea de no ser porque… no podemos hacerlo!

–¿Por qué no? –pregunta extrañada Riku.

–Porque es como de un hermano para mí, además viéndolo de ese tamaño, no creo que se problema.

–¿Y Daichi? Es obvio que no podemos decirle que es su hermano perdido!

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Daisuke! Tiene 14 años, no podemos engañar a alguien de su edad así!

–OK, bueno le diremos a mamá, pero sino puede cuidarlo le diremos a Daichi que es su primo lejano.

De nuevo en el comedor…

–¿y el postre? –pregunta Towa, sin saber a que habían ido realmente.

–¡Ah, el postre! Si, lo que pasa es que nos dimos cuenta que aún no esta, pero venimos a avisarles lo que hemos pensado sobre el futuro de Dark.

–¿Cómo que cosa?

–¡que como todo niño irá a la escuela! –exclama Daisuke sin dejarle seguir a su esposa continuar con el relato y haciendo que esta se le quede viendo de reojo al ver que se ha alejado del verdadero problema que discutirían.

Dark: Escuela!

–¡es cierto tienes que ir a la escuela, como todo niño normal! –exclama Emiko.

–…pero yo no soy normal! –dice en vano Dark tratando de que olviden ese pqueño detalle.

–Ah y ¿a qué grado irá? –pregunta Towa, ignorando los reclamos de Dark.

–Aparentas 5 años o menos Dark-chan, creo que debes ir a…–dice pensativa Emiko sin terminar la oración.

**¡Preescolar! **–dicen al fin a coro Emiko y Towa.

Dark: Eh? ¿Tan bajo? O0

–Eso quiere decir que tienes que portarte como tal! –exclama Riku, pensando mejor las cosas y trtando de encontrar aquello como un desquite hacia el pasado con Dark.

-¿Y que clase de ropa usaré?-pregunta Dark tratando de nuevo inútilmente de que se olviden del asunto.

Emiko: Yo te traeré ropa a tu talla, te verás muy lindo…

Horas mas tarde, cuando se habían ido ya Towa y Emiko…

-¡Vamos Dark! ve el lado positivo conocerás niñas nuevas –exclama Daisuke tratando de animar a Dark.

"se que no intentará hacer nada pues son muy pequeñas." Piensa Daisuke acordándose del coqueteo de Dark.

Dark: ¡muy pequeñas! ¿Qué clase de… -comienza a decir Dark, bajando la voz. Aunque viéndolo bien yo también soy PEQUEÑO ¡eso suena bien!

-Dai-chan, Daichi todavía no llega, ya tardo ¿no crees? –pregunta Riku mientras se acerca a la cocina donde Daisuke y Dark se encuentran.

Daisuke: Seguro se fue a casa de Reiji, generalmente es lo que hace.

-Es cierto, olvide ese pequeño detalle, entonces le llamaré. –dice Riku mientras agarra el teléfono.

Pero en eso llegaba Daichi, cansado y sucio…

Daichi: tadai…ma! (N/A: para los que no ven mucho anime se refiere a "ya estoy en casa")

Riku: Daichi que te sucedió? Donde estabas? Por que tan tarde?

-Es una larga historia, mamá –dice Daichi dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y clazando su pantunflas.

-Hay tiempo así que cuéntala, nos tenías preocupados a tu padre y a mí.

-¡bien, pues me castigaron, por lo que salí tarde de la escuela entonces fui a visitar a Reiji entonces porque no fue a la escuela; pero el tranvía donde venía se quedó parado, me quedé ahí atrapado varias horas hasta que me sacaron, así que no pasé con Reiji, luego antes de llegar aquí por distraerme ¬¬ con algo -decía mientras pensaba "por la linda de Narue que no me hizo caso" -me caí en un charco de lodo y por eso estoy aquí sucio y triste, es decir cansado uu.

-¡Ah pobre de mi hijito querido! – exclama Riku mientras lo abraza cariñosamente.

-¡ Ah Que feo día tuviste! pero en cambio nosotros… Riku ayúdame…-dice Daisuke buscando el apoyo de su esposa para decirle la noticia.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunta Daichi notando el comportamiento extraño de sus padres.

"Daisuke, tú fuiste el de la idea" piensa Riku mientras le suelta una mirada de soslayo y lo que exclama es justo lo que no quería: ¡tienes nuevo hermanito!

o0? – es la cara que pone Daichi y separándose de su mamá exclama: ¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo? Cuando?

-bueno lo que pasa es que ya tiene 5 añitos y er…no lo supiste por que estuvo con tu abuela y…Riku…y ¡es adoptado!

Daichi: Lo dejaron, con ella 5 años y no me dijeron nada? ¿Adoptado?

-¡Sí, decidimos adoptarlo… por que… fue hijo de un tío lejano de tu padre que acaba de morir, entonces nos haremos cargo de él. –responde Riku inventándose todo en el momento.

-Mmm…y ¿cómo se llama? –pregunta Daichi muy poco convencido.

-¡Ese tío tenía gustos extraños, quería que él tuviera un nombre original! Se llama Darick Mousy, pero de cariño se le acostumbró por el nombre de Dark.

-¡Wow eso sí que es extraño! ¿Y dondé está? –pregunta Daichi.

-¡Ja! Es un poco tímido pero espero que se lleven muy bien. Él se encuentra allá arriba compartirán el cuarto, seguro se encuentra allá, voy por él.

Daisuke sube rápidamente al cuarto y encuentra a Dark sentado leyendo una revista de Daichi…No adecuada para su edad.

-¡Dark! Trae eso para acá –grita Daisuke mientras le arrebata la revista de las manos.

- ¬¬# ¡Ey! ¡esa yo la gané! –exclama Dark en tono molesto.

-¡Hace mucho que no abro ese tipo de cosas! pero no es eso tienes que comportarte como un niño normal! Se supone que no sabes leer!

- ¡Pero no soy un niño, bien lo sabes! además hablan de obras de arte que llegaran…

- ¡No importa! También trae…olvídalo, Dark por favor, comportarte como un niño normal sí? Toma juega con esto! –le da una sonaja.

Dark: ¬¬ Oye, tampoco soy un bebé! UU

-¡Entonces no hagas cosas raras! ¡Sino te llevaré con mi Towa a vivir! –le advierte Daisuke, desde el umbral de la puerta.

–¡ok, ok! trataré, pero no prometo nada. –responde Dark en un tono molesto.

–¡Recuerda eres mi sobrino y extrañas a tu tío asi que muéstrate algo triste!

–¿Que más? ¬¬ ¿quieres que salte en la cama? –pregunta Dark sarcásticamente.

–¡Si, debes de saltar en ella! –exclama Daisuke llevándole la contraria.

Abajo mientras tanto…

–¿Y por que te castigaron? –pregunta Riku.

–¿eh? …pues… porque…(por encubrir a Narue! Y quedar bien! O ) Por que me vieron esculcando las cosas de Reiji.

–¿Esculcando? ¡Y que no le dijiste que había faltado? –pregunta Riku.

En eso bajaba Daisuke, con Dark de la mano…

"Estoy salvado" pensó Daichi al instante ya que así no tendría que seguir inventándose aventuras.

–Daichi, este será tu hermano menor. –dice Daisuke mientras se lo presenta.

–¡Hola Dark! –exclama Daichi tratando de poner su mejor cara para quedar bien.

"¿Y ahora que demonios contesto?" piensa Dark al momento mientras que lo único que le ocurre es quedarse callado.

–Parece que eres algo tímido… creo que ya sabes que ahora soy tu hermano mayor y me tienes que obedecer…

–¡Daichi! –exclaman los padres a la vez.

"¿Y este? ¿Qué se siente para hablarme así?" se pregunta Dark mientras se da cuenta que Riku y Daisuke lo ven con ojos de no digas nada.

–¡Es un placer tener un sirvien…. Hermano menor. ¿Así mejor mamá, papá? Ya, pues me voy a dormir, ¿vienes Dark?

–¡Perfecto! entonces recuerda Daichi desde mañana te encargarás de despertar a tu hermanito para llevarlo a su escuela ya que mañana tenemos que ir a recoger los papeles de adopción de Dark, etc.

–El desayuno se los dejaré en la mesa como siempre. –dice Riku mientras se van todos para su cuarto.

"NO puede ser posible, tengo que encontrar una maldita cura para librarme de esto y de paso para poder conservar mi dignidad como ladrón" pensaba Dark mientras subía la escalera detrás de Daichi a quien seguro terminaría odiando.

¿Cómo será el primer día de escuela de Dark? Espero que les haya gustado, tuve que cortarle aquí porque me alargué hasta 12 hojas y no quiero que se les haga tediosa la lectura. Dejen comentarios o correcciones si es que no llegan entenderle les aclaro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me temo que los reviews no me molestan, me dan mas ganas para apurarme eso si y me animan. Gracias! Este es el 5to capítulo, espero les guste…**

**El nuevo integrante de la Familia 2**

Al otro día…

Dark! Hermano despierta! –exclamo Daichi en voz baja.

¿Tan pronto? ¬¬ -pregunto un Dark con las sabanas pegadas al cuerpo.

-¡Si, ya vístete, supongo que sabes como…o quieres te ayudo. –le pregunto Daichi retadoramente.

No, gracias, por supuesto que yo se como –se vestía con su uniforme.

-Bien, pues vamonos! –exclamo Daichi.

Dark: Vamos Wiz!

Observando como el conejito obedecia a Dark, cuando supuestamente era un extraño en el hogar, a Daichi se le hizo extraño.

-¿Wiz? Lo conoces? –pregunto Daichi extrañado.

- ¡Si! Y desde ahora es mi mascota! –le advirtio Dark.

- Creo que querrás decir MI mascota, bueno no importa, no puedes llevarlo.

- ¿No? ¿Quien me lo va a prohibir?

- No finjas que eres primerizo en la escuela porque créeme a mi no me engañas. ¡No te dejan entrar con él a la escuela!

- ¿Seguro? –le pregunto en un tono retador. ¡Wiz , vamos!

Con solo tocarlo hace que el conejillo se convierta en un peluche para cargarlo.

0o ¿Co…como lo hiciste? –pregunto estupefacto, Daichi.

¡Pues, simplemente se lo pedí! –le respondió Dark, como si se tratase de la cosa mas normal del mundo.

"!que extraño, chico, pero después descubriré el secreto"

-Bueno se nos hace tarde, date prisa! –dijo después de un momento, para darse cuenta de que Dark ya se le había adelantado.

Entonces los 2 emprendían el camino a su escuela, en el tranvía…

- Niwa-kun Ohayou! - -saludó la Daichi.

- Ohaiyou, Narue San / -respondió sonrojándose Daichi a Narue.

- ¿Por que ahora en el tranvía? Creí te ibas en patineta. –preguntó Narue.

-Pues es que... -señala a Dark con la cabeza ya que lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

- . "que kawaii un niñito" ¿Quién es, ahora te dedicas a cuidar niños? –perguntó sonriéndole a Dark con curiosidad

- Pues mi hermano menor –tirando del brazo de Dark con fuerza

- ¡Ey me lastimas! –se quejó Dark y le miró con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿En serio? No sabía que tenías un hermanito –dijo con gracia.

"ni yo sabía que tenía" pensó rápidamente. - ¡Dark, saluda a Narue! –exclamó jalando entonces con más fuerza.

- ¡Hola! Mucho gusto –dijo aparentando ser lo más lindo que podía.

- ¡A que lindo! ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó con curiosidad al ver sus hermosos y grandes ojos violáceos.

- Mi nombre es Dark, Dark Mousy

- ¿Dark? Como el de la leyenda del ladrón fantasma? –pregunta entusiasmada.

- ¿Leyenda del ladrón fantasma? –pregunta Daichi

- ¿No la sabes? Te la debieron de haber contado! –exclama Dark en un tono molesto.

- Pues no, no me la contaron. –responde Daichi

"se ve que se olvidan fácilmente de mi" ¬¬ piensa Dark

En ese momento llegaban a la estación que les correspondía, para llegar al preescolar.

- ¡Hasta pronto Dark chan, Niwa kun, no demores en llegar a la escuela! –gritaba desde el tranvía Narue.

Rápidamente llegaban al preescolar.

¿Es aquí? –preguntó Dark con una mueca.

- ¡¡Sí y espero que te vaya bien! Espero no llores, por no querer entrar, por que no tengo tiempo. –dijo burlándose Daichi de la apariencia del ladrón.

- Je…yo?...también si quieres me puedo ir solo –respondió frunciendo el entrecejo (U"U).

"que extraño se comporta como si fuera mayor, de verdad que no entiendo a los niños de ahora" pensó. No, espérame yo te recojo. –le dijo al fin.

-Te advierto que si llegas tarde yo me iré sólo

- Sí, sí como quieras… -respondió Daichi, tomando aquello como una broma.

El primer día de clases de Dark y ya estaba aburrido…

"Maldición, esto esta horriblemente aburrido" pensaba Dark, mientras la maestra hablaba a los demás.

-Tu pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la maestra acercándose a Dark.

- ¿yo, me está hablando a mí, al legenda…?

- ¡Si tu! quien mas? Eres el único que no pone atención, ¿cómo te llamas? Preguntó.

- ¡Niwa… -dijo sin terminar la frase, ya que recordó que tenía que hacerse pasar como de la familia de Daisuke.

- Niwa, que mas? –preguntó la maestra intrigada por el niño.

: D –se limitó a sonreír. "Me veré estúpido, pero así perderé tiempo" pensó

¿: D? - ¡¡no es un juego! Tu nombre completo! –le gritó con una cara enojada.

- ¿Sabe? se ve muy linda cuando se enoja -dijo en un tono seductor, haciendo que todos se le quedarán viendo, ya que no eran palabras para un niño de su edad.

00? "Me advirtieron que tenía que tener mucha paciencia con los niños, pero creo que no la tengo!" trato de tranquilizarse la maestra. Preguntó de nuevo: ¿No tienes nombre?

"Qué pesada, es la primera persona, además de Riku que no me responde un cumplido" se dijo así mismo. –Dark –dijo al final cerrando los ojos y sacando aire por la boca. (u . u)

"se me hace conocido! Así la leyenda del ladrón fantasma!" dijo rápidamente y le preguntó: ¬¬ ¿eres algo del ladrón fantasma?

-¡No soy algo! ¡YO SOY EL LADRÓN FANTASMA! –dijo olvidándose de ocultar su identidad.

"me esta tomando el pelo o que?" pensó y le dio por su lado: ¡ah! Claro ¿Cómo no te reconocí? –pregunto no dándole ya mucha importancia al asunto. Por supuesto que Dark se dio cuenta.

¿Que es un ladrón fantasma,Dark? –preguntó una niña pequeña, atrás de Dark.

- Pues es …"que linda niña" un trabajo. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó sin responder a la pregunta. (N A: ¡ya, desde aquí todo lo que vean entre " " es lo que piensan los personajes)

- Mi nombre es Kaori y significa perfume. –respondió la niña inocentemente

- nn gusto de conocerte! –contesta Dark besándole la mano a la niña.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta la niña al ver eso. -¿Eres un príncipe?

Esa tarde en la salida…

- Casi llego…casi llego –llegaba corriendo, Daichi, por Dark , pero se quedaba atónito por…

Dark estaba abrazando una niña ¿a su edad? Ni siquiera Daichi.

¿Qué…que haces, Dark? –preguntó Daichi.

- sino es por esta chica no me hubieses encontrado, te la presento se llama Kaori. –dice en un tono normal, Dark.

- …Hola! Él me dijo que tengo que darle un abrazo a la salida…por que dice que soy su novia…que no entendí que era pero.. –decía la niña, con voz infantil e inocente, pues no sabía bien que era lo que decía, simplemente repetía lo que Dark le había dicho.

oo? "a su edad? Ni yo que soy mayor tengo!" -que ocurrentes, DArk tenemos que irnos. –dijo al final, tratándole de no darle importancia al asunto.

-¡¡Sí, ya voy! Ahora si me permites estoy ocupado, Kaori adiós, nos vemos mañana. –le dijo a la niña.

- Mataashita Dark-chan –se despidió la niña.

En el tranvía…

- Dark! Acaso sabes lo que es tener novia? –le preguntó Daichi "a esa edad yo no sabía"

-Por supuesto, sino no le hubiera dicho, además creo que estoy lo bastante gandecito para tener una. –dijo olvidándose por un momento en que edad estaba estipulado su aspecto.

- ¡¡Esa niña no parece que lo sepa! ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? –le pregunto Daichi extrañado.

- ¡Pues que querías! La verdad

- ¿Por qué no te creo?

- ¡Esta bie, está bien! le dije que era un juego y que si quería jugar con Wiz, tenía que jugar conmigo XD! –le dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

- ¿¡¡Que! ¿Qué clase de juegos? –pregunto pervertidamente.

- Bueno, que no ves mi cara, soy un niño pequeño… a la pelota a ser mi esclava a…hay tantas cosas.

"Ya por lo menos sé que ni él sabe realmente lo que es tener una novia"

-Oi! ¡Oi! ¿Me estás escuchando?

En ese momento en otro lugar…

- Creo que al no saber si realmente esto funciona tendré que utilizar un medio mas drástico… -dijo el chico rubio a Reiji.

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- ¡¡Ir a la escuela en donde el va! –exclamó Krad.

**Krad **tenía que lograr su objetivo y demostrar que era el mejor, aún mejor que Dark; ya había tomado una decisión y que fuera ahora pequeño no lo iba a impedir, pero necesitaba pasar desapercibido…

- Creo que para eso necesito de ti. –dijo resolviendo el problema.

- ¿De mi? ¿Se puede saber con que motivo? –preguntó Reiji.

- ¡¡Si! Debes de encubrirme, no se como le hagas pero nadie debe saber que yo estoy aquí y mucho menos que me afectó de la misma manera ese maldito rayo.

-Y que es lo que piensas hacer?

- debo de cambiar mi nombre y mi apariencia. –se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo le vas a hacer?

- Solo observa y dime si me reconoces. –respondió mientras pasaba de ser un rubio de ojos amarillos a un niño normal, pero de cabello azul y ojos azules; con ligero parecido a Satoshi.

- ¡Wow! No sé, como le hiciste, pero juraría que eres mi padre en otra edad. –dijo sorprendido Reiji, de los poderes del rubio.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo y es ahí dónde te necesito.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Reiji.

Krad sacó entonces de su cuello una cruz que llevaba colgada y se la pusó a Reiji, el cuál al momento quedó inconciente.

- ¡Tú serás mi fuente de energía! ¡Serás mi médium de poder! Esa alhaja que traes puesta me traspasará el poder que necesito para mantener esta forma y así conseguiré derrotar y deshacerme de Dark.

Reiji recobró la conciencia y trató de deshacerse inútilmente del crucifijo, pero lo único que consiguió fue debilitarse más y quedarse tirado.

-¡Ja! No lo intentes ni podrás hacerlo, al contrario cada vez que lo intentes hacer te debilitarás más porque estarás pasándome más energía. Tampoco intentes decirle a tus padres porque creéme no te gustarán los resultados –le advirtió el rubio. Ahora lo que me falta es un nombre, y una buena excusa para poder ingresar a la escuela.

Unos días después…

- Buenos días a todos niños, les tengo una sorpresa, tendrán un nuevo compañerito, vamos preséntate. –presentaba la maestra a un niño, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. (N A: Ése era el efecto que tenía al absorber la energía de Reiji)

しーん (silencio)

- niños, él es Ikari Kai, espero que sean buenos con él, pasa a tu lugar. –dijo al final para romper el silencio, la maestra.

- Vaya niño con pinta de mas tonto…-dijo Dark acostado en su banco sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- ¡¡Hola! Me puedo sentar aquí? –preguntó Kai, ya que Dark ahora se encontraba sólo en su banco de dos.

- ¡Claro, si puedes, porque si no has visto esta ocupado por…Kaori? –preguntó al ver que ella no estaba. "maldita sea donde se ha metido?"

- Eso quiere decir que entonces si puedo! -dijo con una sonrisa enorme que inspiraba a la cara de un kitsune. u

Unas bancas más allá, Kaori estaba sentada con otra niña.

- Lo siento Dark, es que mi amiga estaba solita nn –se disculpo Kaori con una gran sonrisa.

"no entiendo a los niños" pensó Dark.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Kai a Dark.

- ¿Te importa? –le preguntó agresivamente Dark.

- Claro, que si! –le contestó Kai, sin inmutarse

- Pues pregúntale a la maestra, si tanto te interesa. –le respondió más agresivamente al notar que éste no se inmutaba.

"no has cambiado en nada, Dark, veremos que tanto puedes aguantar" ¡¡Maestra! Mi compañero no me quiere decir su nombre. –gritó Kai, alzando la mano.

¡¡ Dark! No seas grosero, ¿que no te interesa tener amigos? –preguntó la maestra desde su escritorio. "creo que tiene amigas de sobra, pero en lo que se trata de amigos ¬¬ es algo extraño"

- ¡¡Gracias! –agradeció a la maestra entre dientes.

- Te advierto, no me jo…molestes –le respondió Dark al sonriente Kai.

- Bien ahora vamos a tener su clase de dibujo! Saquen sus pinturas y crayones, el mejor tendrá un premio! –dijo interrumpiendo la conversación entre Kai y Dark.

- Un premio, si claro…¿dónde deje mis crayones? –se decía mientras buscaba en su maleta.

- No te preocupes, yo te presto los míos nn –le dijoi Kai. "¡Idiota Dark! ¿eres un estúpido o mi disfraz es muy bueno?"

- ¿eh? No gracias! –le respondió a Kai mientras buscaba "ah cierto wiz puede ayudarme" –Kaori , ¿me pasas a wiz? –le preguntó desde su lugar a Kaori.

- ¿Me lo vas a quitar? ¿No, me dijiste que me lo ibas a regalar si yo era tu _novia_? –refutó la pequeña.

Dark. OO "cuando dije eso?" ¡solo es un momento!

- Pero se quiere quedar conmigo…míralo. –le dijo enseñándole un Wiz inaudible.

- Wiz, por favor tienes que ayudarme…- le dijo Dark en voz baja.

Escuchando aquello Wiz, desaparece de las manos de la pequeña que se queda sorprendida.

- Wiz! Dónde estas? ; ; maestra, maestra! Alguien se robo MI peluche! –exclama la niña.

- no, no, nadie puede robar aquí las cosas, ya aparecerá… -le respondía desde su escritorio no tomándole atención.

"Bien no se dibujar pero se que wiz me ayudará" pensó Dark teniendo a Wiz entre sus piernas en forma de crayón.

- ¡je…suerte! ¡haber quien hace el mejor dibujo! –exclama Kai que había estado al pendiente de todos los movimientos de DARK.

- Er…si claro –contestó vagamente Dark. "que le sucede? Ahora mejor pienso que puedo dibujar, que tal a wiz?" - ¿Wiz, puedes echarme la mano? –le pide al crayón que tenía en frente.

Minutos después…Dark había dibujado con ayuda de wiz, un conejo, todo mal hecho con ojos enormes y que a su parecer estaba bien para la edad. Pero al voltear a ver el de a lado, o sea el de Kai se queda estupefacto.

- ¡Oye tu! Tu lo hiciste o lo cortaste? –el dibujo que estaba viendo era el de un paisaje nevado, semejante al de daisuke unos años atrás, que tenía lujo de detalle.

- ¡¡Claro! ¿me dejas ver el tuyo? Ya viste el mío no? –le pregunta muy interesado.

- Je…er…todavía no lo termino –"si el lo hizo, por que yo no?" piensa al mismo tiempo que va rompiendo su dibujo.

Minutos después el ganador es Kai,

-¡Wow! Me sorprende, que a tu edad puedas lograr algo así, tu tienes un don ¡Explótalo! –exclama la maestra dándole el premio a Kai.

"A mi se me hace que lo recorto" pensó envidiosamente Dark.

- ¡no te pongas así! Que ese dibujo sea mucho mejor al tuyo no es para que digas cosas malas, él también me ganó. –Dice tratando de consolar a Dark, Kaori.

"no es normal, yo lo presiento" pensó Dark sin hacerle mucho caso.

Al día siguiente…

- Niños hoy he planeado una prueba para medir la agilidad que tienen a su edad. –decía la maestra, explicando las instrucciones.

"Agilidad? ¡Pan comido! ya llevo mucho en esto!" pensó Dark

- En sus marcas ¿listos? ¡Fuera!

El camino estaba compuesto por lodo, en el que había varios obstáculos; el primero, era el de correr por unas llantas seguido después de una pirámide que tenían que escalar, para caer en lo que sería un gran charco de lodo, lo suficientemente profundo para tener que pasar nadando, seguido después por un campo donde había varios hoyos escondidos entre las plantas, para después tener que pasar un pasamanos, que los llevaba a un tubo que llegaba a la salida. (NA: Sí, la maestra era primeriza y no sabía exactamente con que clase de niños estaba tratando, denle chance.)

- No creo que puedas ganarme –dijo Kai desafiando a Dark.

- Eso hay que verlo ¬¬ -le respondió Dark de la misma manera.

- Ustedes creen ganarle a Naoya? –les preguntó un pequeño que los oía conversar.

- ¿quien es ese? –preguntó Dark.

- El único que es descendiente de un militar y que está acostumbrado a esta clase de pruebas, al menos pensamos que es el único que aguantara. –respondió el niño.

- eso hay que verlo –le respondió.

- Nos vemos en la meta –le dijo Kai mientras rebasaba a Dark.

- ¿Cómo le hizo? –cuando se daba cuenta ya había desparecido de ahí Kai.

Conforme iban corriendo iban cayendo algunos, excepto Kai y Dark que iban a la cabeza, unos se quedaban atorados en las llantas otros en el lodo, unos tantos más ni siquiera lo intentaron. Dark entonces en vez de escalar la pirámide, la saltaba, dándose ventaja, dejando atrás a Kai.

- Je...creo que eso no va a ser suficiente. –le advirtió desde atrás.

Cuando van en el campo de hoyos ocultos, el único chico que seguía en pie gritaba:

-Oi! Tu Ikari – kun -decía llamándole la atención al rubio.

- ¿que quieres? –preguntó volteando, pero al voltear es recibido por una pelota de lodo en la cara.

- que no estorbes… jajaja –se burlaba Naoya, el único que seguía en pie de todos los niños normales y que lo aventajaba.

- Lo vas a lamentar –decía Kai en voz baja limpiándose el lodo.

"Bien solo es pasar el pasamanos y ya gané!" pensó Darl acercándose a la meta.

Naoya: Oi! Tu Darky!

¬¬ a quien le llamas así? –le preguntó volteando Dark, pero al igual que Kai, es recibido por una bola de lodo.

- Al disque ladrón fantasma! –exclamó el niño, alcanzándolo.

¿? "que le sucede a este?" se preguntó DARK.

- bien solo un paso mas y… -decía el Naoya en voz baja.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? – le preguntaba Dark aún con la cara embarrada de lodo. Pero en eso Kai llega por detrás…

-¡¡Oigan! Ustedes 2 dejen de estar estorbando. –les dijo a Dark y Naoya, que estaban peleándose.

¿ ¿estorbando? –preguntan a l unísono, los dos que ahora se encontraban colgados del pasamanos.

- ¿entonces que estarán haciendo? ¡Fuera de mi camino! –les grita mientras que con los pies le baja el short a Naoya y lo hace tirarse por la fuerza.

- Oye eso no fue divertido ¬¬u -le dice Dark. "¡¡¿por que no pensé en eso!"

-¿No? Bien entonces ¿Qué te parece esto? –le preguntaba mientras que lo dejaba inmóvil, el suficiente tiempo para pasarlo.

o0 "que me sucede? No me puedo mover! Me esta pasando! Demonios!"

Y para cuando Kai estaba a punto de tocar la meta, Dark se descongela y cae del pasamanos cayendo en el horrible lodo.

-"Argh! "

- ¡Ya tenemos un ganador! Es Kai Ikari, el niño mas hábil entre ustedes! Seguido por Naoya y… ¡felicidades! –exclamaba la maestra sin mencionar a Dark.

-Maldita sea! Ni siquiera 3° lugar, ni segundo! Ah! Ahora que mas me va a pasar? –maldecía Dark.

- ¡¡Ganaste felicidades, Ikari-kun! –le felicita Kaori mientras abraza a Kai.

0O creo que hable demasiado pronto… Kaori! –exclama Dark desde el lodo.

- ¿Que sucede! Que quieres con mí… -respondía Kai. La siguiente palabra lo dejaba seco…

- 00 Eso es cierto Kaori? –preguntaba estupefactamente.

- Sí, ahora quiero jugar con él porque…no se, él si ganó, el concurso. –le respondió inocentemente la chiquilla.

- ¿Pero me regalaste a Wiz, no? Muchas gracias por ello –le agradecé la niña y se despide.

Oo wiz... rega…lo? Oye! Yo no te regale a... –no pudo terminar la frase Dark cuando la niña:

- ¿no fue un regalo? Entonces me engañaste para jugar contigo? –le preguntó Kaori con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te espero en la salida Kaori –se aleja de ahí, Kai –y tu Dark, no intentes nada.

.…no, te dije que te lo prestaba! Yo no te engañe! –le dice Dark

-¿no?-pregunta Kaori.

"Realmente nunca entenderé a los niños"

- No, pero…tienes hermanos mayores? –cambió inteligentemente la plática.

- Una hermana mayor –le respondió la niña.

- Bien si me la presentas te daré a Wiz! –le dice.

- si pero ella no viene por mi hasta pasado mañana, por mi…-le advierte la niña, pero no la deja terminar Dark.

- Trato hecho! nn que te diviertas con tu nuevo "novio" –le dice Dark.

Esa tarde en la salida…

- ¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Daichi.

- ¿para que quieres saber? –le respondió Dark.

- ¡Uy que ánimos! ¿pues qué te sucedió? Porque a mí me fue genial, pues Narue me dijo que si acepta salir conmigo…espera ¬¬ esto no te incumbe. –se corrigió, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Como quieras! UU –no le hizo mucho caso.

En su casa…

- Emiko-chan me dijo que te iba a dar algo, y que la fueras a visitar lo mas pronto posible, Dark. –le dijo Riku cuando noto que su hijo subía las escaleras.

- Bien, entonces supongo que me puedo ir… -respondió Dark, que tenía cara de cansancio.

- Si, pero no quiero que se enteré Daichi que sales sólo, todavía no es el momento. –le advirtió a Dark.

- bueno, saldré por la puerta trasera. –concluyó.

Daisuke: Oye Dark! y donde dejaste a Wiz, creí haberlo visto aquí, pero recordé que te lo llevas no es asi? Donde esta?

-Eso es otra historia, que después te contaré, hasta pronto. – respondía sin contestar su pregunta y salía calmadamente por la puerta trasera.

**Fin del capítulo. Ahora la pregunta será: ¿Qué es lo que Emito quiere decirle a Dark? ¿Habrá encontrado la manera para curar a Dark y volverlo a la normalidad? ¿Qué pretende ese tal Kai? ¿Sabrá Dark, quién es Kai realmente? **Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Dejen reviews! Gracias a todos los que han dejado.


	6. A esto le llamas volver a la normalidad?

_Ya sé que no tengo derecho a quejarme en cuanto reviews, puesto que he checado la redacción y creánme, disculpen si algo no entienden o no cuadra, pero es que muy rara vez lo releo antes de subirlo. Les repito que si ya habían leído la primera versión, está es muy diferente porque he cambiado varios detalles. Muchas gracias por reviews._

_**La última pluma de Dark**_

**¿A esto llamas volver a la normalidad? **

En la antigua casa de daisuke…

Towa: Dark – sama! Pero que lindo es usted! –antes de dejarlo tocar la puerta, sale Towa y se lo lleva adentro abrazándolo.

Dark¿Cómo sabías que había llegado?

Towa: intuición, pero Emiko –chan te espera arriba, en un momento voy para allá.

Esperándole en la parte superior se encontraba Emiko.

- ¡Dark –san! hace tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo estas? –le preguntaba Emiko apenas verlo entrar.

- eh…pues¿bien? –respondía, preguntándose a sí mismo si era verdad que se encontraba bien.

- Tu carita me dice que algo te molesta, lo siento por ello, pero tengo información importante que de seguro te interesa.

- ¿Enserio es tan importante?

-Sí, iré al grano: Krad a regresado, y él es el responsable de que tengas esa apariencia…

- ¿Y como lo sabes, cómo volveré a mi verdadera forma?

- Lo importante es que necesitamos volverte a la forma original, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que esa forma que posees no es lo único malo, sino que tu mente también cambiará a la de un niño pequeño sino hacemos algo y rápido.

Towa: Les apetece tomar té? –cargando una charola con todo para una larga charla.

En otro lugar, pensando…

Reiji: Y como te fue?

- ¡Muy bien! creo que ya sé cómo atraparlo… además conozco sus puntos débiles, mira te presento a Kaori –detrás de él salía una niña pequeña con cara somnolienta y cansada, ya que estaba siendo controlada por Krad.

- ¿qué le sucede a la niña, tiene pinta de no estar en sus cinco sentidos?

- Nada sólo que ahora también es mi sirviente y me ayudará, tengo planes para ella…

-¿y no tiene padres¿No crees que se preocuparan por ella? –preguntaba Reiji en un tono de completa calma. (N/A: ya que él también estaba siendo controlado por Krad, de otra forma habría puesto histérico)

- no, sólo tiene una hermana; pero no creo que se preocupe por ella parece ser que está más ocupada en otras cosas. Se tardará lo suficiente para terminar mis planes. –respondía en un tono maléfico.

- Te Tengo malas noticias, mis padres están sospechando, no se que más hacer para quedarme mas tiempo sin ir a la escuela.

- ¡No te preocupes por mi, no me encontrarán! Ya no hace falta que sigas fingiendo.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes con esta pequeña? –preguntó Reiji.

- Sé que a Dark le atrae, es por eso que tengo que cerciorarme de que no se le acerque, pues ella es una de las claves para volverlo a la normalidad, y no quiero que se de cuenta de cómo solucionarlo.

Wiz que seguía en los brazos de Kaori, empieza a zafarse sigilosamente…

- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

De regreso a casa de Emiko:

- ¡Dark! si sigues en esta forma desaparecerás…irás decreciendo, por lo que sólo tienes dos opciones para seguir subsistiendo: la primera es que beses a tu verdadero amor, lo cuál es medio imposible, o que vuelvas a unirte a alguien de la familia Niwa. –decía en un tono amenazador Towa, que estaba en trance.

- ¡Por eso Sólo podemos ayudarte, a unirte a alguien¿a quien prefieres?

- Esperen un momento, déjenme carburar las ideas ¿Qué es esto¿no tengo derecho a cuerpo propio, aún gracias al idiota de Krad¿y como me dicen que es medio imposible que bese a mi verdadero amor?

- Imposible por tu apariencia. –contestaba rápidamente. ¿es Daichi, tu elección?

- ¿qué ese papanatas¡no! De ninguna manera, prefiero mil veces a Daisuke, pero en si pensándolo bien, prefiero besa…

-¡Bien, has hecho tu elección, te recuerdo que es mientras tanto! Entonces … -decía Towa interrumpiendo a Dark y haciendo un círculo con los brazos.

En lo que pareció unos segundos, Dark se encuentra de nuevo en casa de Daisuke. La diferencia es que era de noche. Es por ello que se da cuenta de que esta acostado en lo que seria su dormitorio, al abrir sus ojos se percata de que a lado se encuentra Riku.

"¿dónde estoy? Es esto una fantasía hecha realidad" –pensó Dark pervertidamente pero a la vez confundido.

Dark al quererse levantar para evitar un malentendido, se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo, al observar detenidamente porque se da cuenta de que Riku es quién no lo deja ir…

- o -U ¡aaah! –un grito ahogado es lo único que suelta Dark, al ver a Riku atrás de él abrazándole.

- ¿daisuke? –pregunta RIku entre sueños, pero al notar que no obtiene respuesta se despierta y lo único que logra ver es a Daisuke debajo de una almohada.

- Daisuke ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunta Riku ya más despierta. ¿Tienes frío o es que sigues preocupado por Dark?

- ZZZZZ –responde Dark. Tratan inútilmente de fingir que dormía.

- ¡Daisuke¡Quítate esa almohada que te vas a ahogar! –exclama RIku al ver a Daisuke aún más aferrado a la almohada que tenía en su cabeza.

-¡nu… -exclama Dark tratando de ocultar su voz, que no se parecía nada a la de Daisuke y ocultándose más entre la almohada.

- ¡Que te vas a ahogar no…-exclamaba Riku a la vez que tiraba de la almohada…grande fue sus sorpresa al ver lo que encontró –"juegues… ¿Dark?"

Dark al verse descubierto lo único que responde, para empeorar las cosas: "Hola preciosa, volví!"

Un gran grito de horro despierta a todos en la casa Niwa.

- ¡No es lo que tu crees Riku! Sólo bromeaba…. –no acaba de decir eso, cuando recibe un almohadazo en la cara.

- ¡tú…tú.. ¿cómo le hiciste para… ¡sal de aquí pervertido! –grita Riku tratando de aventarle todo lo que encuentra a su mano, agarrando hasta un zapato que sin vacilar es lanzado con gran puntería a la cara del ladrón.

- ¡Ow¡Esa cosa realmente duele¡basta deja de gritar! -respondió con seriedad alzando la voz.

- ¿Dónde esta Daisuke¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó Riku con la misma seriedad, sólo que seguía sosteniendo el otro zapato dispuesto a aventárselo a la primera oportunidad.

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro¡ahora por favor, lentamente baja ese zapato! –exclamó en un tono más calmado Dark, que tenía una almohada a modo de escudo entre las manos.

- ¡No hasta que salgas de aquí y me digas donde esta Daisuke! –exclamó Riku

- ¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que hasta que bajes esa arma –respondía caminando lentamente para tratar de quitarle el zapato. – "¡te repito…yo no hice nada!"

Daichi, al oír tanto ruido y aparte el grito, empezaba a hacérsele extraño que ya no oyese nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigía, con un bat y una linterna, hacia el cuarto de sus padres.

- Riku ¡dame eso de una buena vez¡Ya eres una adulta, no te comportes como una niña¿Me tienes miedo eso es? –preguntaba Dark, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

- ¿por qué te estas acercando¡Aléjate antes de que te lance esto!

- Por eso me acerco, para quitarte eso de las manos. ¡Ya vamos! dejemos esto en paz.

Riku viendo que cada vez se acerca más Dark, trata de salir por la puerta pero al darse la vuelta para cerciorarse de que no hay nada que la haga tropezar, Dark aprovecha y le agarra de las manos haciéndole soltar el amenazador zapato.

- ¡_hanashite_! –dice tratando de patearle, pero lo único que hace es que los dos tropiecen.

Con un ruido bastante fuerte ambos caen en una posición comprometedora. El encima de ella y aparte sujetándole las muñecas. (N/A¡Fue plan con maña! nsc)

En eso Daichi entra a la habitación.

- Mama¡¿estas…… lo siento! –Se disculpa rápidamente cerrando la puerta, creyendo haber visto algo que no debió ver.

- ¡Dai…¡no es… -Intenta decir RIku pero Dark le tapa la boca con una mano dejándole suelta una para poder mantener cerrada la puerta.

- ¡Cállate que no ves que no me tiene que ver así! –exclamó.

En el cuarto de junto, Daichi sólo trata de volver a dormir para pensar en alguna otra cosa. (N/A: Sí, está pensando sólo en puras cochinadas)

" ¿Cómo pude creer que realmente estaba en peligro? Creo que es momento de dejar de ver la TV " –se decía Daichi mientras se cubría con una cobija.

- jajajajajaja deja de jajjajajja hacer eso… -reía RIku cuando Dark trataba de despegarla del piso sin soltarle las muñecas, para que no volviese a agarrar otra cosa.

- ¿A que te refieres? Todo se solucionaría si dejarás de moverte. –respondía Dark en un tono molesto.

- Dejaría de hacerlo si tu dejas de sujetarme¡no te me acerques¿Qué estas planeando? Pervertid…-respondía sin poder terminar RIku.

Unas cuadras cerca de ahí, Krad con Kaori sujeta con una mano y con la otra a Wiz estaba planeando, como usar a la mascota del ladrón, que no dejaba de agitarse, intentando escapar.

- ¡Tú no te escaparás! –le decía a Wiz, pero un instante después su sonrisa se desvanecía al sentir una sensación muy conocida. "¿Qué esto que siento¡No puede ser! Daaaaaarrkkk!"

- Kyuu! –aprovechaba eso para salir en forma de alas de ahí llevándose a Kaori.

- Quizás puedas ahora tener un cuerpo, pero eso significa que yo también tendré uno! –Gritó Krad, al sentir que su otra mitad ya no poseía la forma en la que lo había dejado.

Cuando Wiz, se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado, como para voltear a ver con seguridad, Krad había desaparecido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde su amo con la pequeña niña.

Unos pocos minutos después ya estaba amaneciendo en todo Azumano. Ya en casa de Daisuke, Wiz llegaba:

- kyuuuu –trataba de despertar a la familia Niwa, con su llegada.

En el cuarto de Daisuke y Riku, parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¿Daisuke¿estas ahí? –preguntaba Riku al despertar.

- ¿eh?

Cuando Daisuke se despertaba, estaba en el suelo, con un montón de almohadas y cosas encima; al parecer había habido una pelea en aquel cuarto, pues todo se hallaba desordenado y encima parecía que había pasado la noche en el suelo puesto que le dolía todo, aunque sobre todo resaltaba un peculiar dolor en su cara.

- ¡A vaya has despertado¿podrías explicarme donde estuviste toda la noche? –preguntó Riku a Daisuke que seguía en el piso.

Por debajo de las almohadas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo he estado aquí, ahora tu podrías explicarme que hago aquí abajo? Y porque tengo tantas almohadas encima de mi! –al levantarse, se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal, pues su estatura no era la misma y su pijama, le quedaba muy holgada.

Riku al verlo se llevo una grande sorpresa: "¿daisuke, que te paso?"

Al observarlo detenidamente, Daisuke había bajado su estatura y no solo eso, su edad también, él había vuelto a ser de 14 años!

- ¡Kyaaa¡Daisuke¿Ya te viste? -le decía su esposa al comprender el panorama que tenía en frente.

- ¿qué? Ahhhhh¡ya no me queda la pijama¡Me encogí! –gritó Daisuke haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

- No ¡mírate en el espejo! –Exclama Riku al percatarse de la gravedad del asunto.

- ¡Noooooooo¿qué le paso a mi cuerpo? Tenemos que hablarle a mama. –gritó Daisuke.

-¡No hace falta! -decía la voz de Dark dentro de él-

- ¿ehhh? Dark¿qué haces dentro de mi? –preguntaba Daisuke con espanto y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Mmmm…creo que Riku puede decirte con mas exactitud, lo que paso ayer, je. –decía en tono picaresco el ladrón fantasma.

- ¿Riku¿tienes algo que decirme? –preguntaba a su esposa.

En eso Daichi entraba al cuarto.

- ¡papá, Wiz no deja de…! Papá ¿sos tu? Te ves como de mi edad ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó Daichi que pensaba preguntar lo que había visto la otra noche.

- ¡jeje! Sí, soy yo, pero y ¿Wiz donde esta? –preguntó desviando la mirada absorta de su hijo.

- Le fui a dar de comer para ver si se calmaba¿pero cómo te paso eso? –preguntaba Daichi tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¿eh¿Riku, sabes qué paso ayer? –preguntó Daisuke, recordando que Dark le había dicho que ella lo sabía.

- ¿eeeh?…éste, pues tu tienes la culpa¿por qué no te dice "el" que fue lo que me hizo? –respondió Riku sonrojada, recordando lo de la noche anterior.

Daichi¿hay algo de lo que no me enterado en este familia?

- ¡no nada! bueno de hecho si, pero alguien mas puede explicarlo, Daark contesta de una buena vez¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

- ¿mi hermano¿Cierto, dónde está? –preguntó. "lo sabia ocultaban algo de el"

Para aquella respuesta Daisuke se tiró al piso al sentir que en su interior Dark quería salir. Él sin poderlo detener, se dejó llevar… en unos instantes un chico que aparentaba la edad de un chico de 18 o 19, de ojos violetas y bastante sexy apareció en su lugar.

- ¿Me llamabas? –preguntó Dark a Riku que se hallaba detrás de él.

- ¡Esta vez no intentes nada! –exclamó tomando un zapato.

- ¿Hermano¿cómo explican que en tan solo un día, el sea el mayor? Y encima se vea mas guay que yo ¬¬" –preguntó celosamente, Daichi.

Daisuke: Ahora sí, tienes que explicarte ¿qué hiciste?

En unos instantes Daichi se enteraba de la maldición de la familia Niwa y de cómo su padre había sido ladrón fantasma, para después librarse de el cuando encontró a su verdadero amor, y que ahora otra vez, se estaba repitiendo la historia.

- Entonces, quieren decir, que él no es mi hermano en verdad?

¿Quieren decir que jamás me veré cómo él? – preguntó Daichi comprendiendo la situación, y tratando de unir las dos imágenes que tenía de Dark.

- No del todo no es tu hermano, pero bueno se veía de otra forma, cuando estaba en aquel pequeño cuerpo.

- ¿En serio¿Qué es lo que quieres decir¿Qué me veía mal?- preguntó Dark que no esperaba la reacción de Riku.

Riku: ¬¬#

Dark: ok ok ¡pero no me mires así!

- Y bueno mejor ahora si trae a Wiz, creo que decías estaba algo extraño no? Dai – chan –decía Riku a su hijo.

- ¡Si es cierto! Casi se me olvidaba. –respondía Daichi bajando las escaleras camino a donde Wiz se encontraba.

" Bien ahora que se fue podrías decirme, que es lo que le hiciste a Riku?" –preguntaba Daisuke a Dark, desde dentro de él.

Dark¡Yo no le hice nada!

- ¿qué no¡Pero sino me soltabas! Y ahora que lo pienso, no se que paso después de que te acercaste…

- ¡Ah te refieres¡OH¿cuando por fin dejaste de moverte? –preguntaba Dark haciéndose el interesante, con una sonrisa divertida.

Daisuke¡Dark¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Segunda vez ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Ya no recuerdo que fue lo que paso. –respondió Riku en tono de enfado.

Dark: mmm… bueno tu te acercaste a mi y luego, como no parabas de gritar…

- ¡no no, no es cierto¡no sigas! –exclamó Riku al pensar en su primer beso, el cual había sido del ladrón.

- "¡DAARK! Te recuerdo que es mi esposa, tienes que decirme que es lo que paso." –gritó Daisuke dentro de la cabeza de Dark.

- ¡OH no paso nada! tu linda esposa, se las arreglo para tirarme un buen de piedras encima, ya después de ahí, no supe nada. –dijo Dark con cara de no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Riku¿En serio¿Hice eso?

"Con razón estaba yo en el piso" –se dijo Daisuke.

- Mmmm piensa lo que quieras. Y ahora quieres, tengo que descansar, no dormí nada bien ayer. Nos vemos en un rato, Riku. –le guiña un ojo y le susurra al oído: "¿de veras no te acuerdas de lo sucedido?"

Escuchado aquello Riku empieza a dudar de lo que dijo y a tratar de recordar. En el lugar donde ahora se encontraba Dark, ahora estaba Daisuke.

-Espera Dark! No me has explicado lo importante. ¿Cómo demonios estás otra vez dentro de mí? –preguntó Daisuke que parecía hablar solo.

Antes de que pudieran aclarar las cosas desde abajo Daichi gritaba a sus padres.

-¡Maa¡Paa¡Hay una niña desconocida en nuestra casa!

En otro lugar una chica, bastante linda camina con el uniforme de la escuela Azumano. Lo que no sabe es que oculta algo en su interior.

* * *

_¿Qué será y quién será aquella chica¿Qué pasará con Daisuke, volverá a la normalidad¿Dark aprovechará para estar con Riku? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo._

_Disculpen la tardanza, espero que no tenga tantos errores. De todos modos cualquier duda en el review. No dejen de enviarlos! En serio los necesito para seguir escribiendo_


	7. Volver a la normalidad? 2

Gracias por sus reviews, verán cuando uno se deprime y se sume en una depresión no recuerda como quería que se siguiera la historia. Pero bueno, aclarando sus dudas del anterior capitulo, aquí esta este en respuesta…

_**La última pluma de Dark**_

(Capítulo 7)

** ¿A esto le llamas volver a la normalidad? 2 **

En casa de Emiko…

-Esta bien, hijo, te explicare lo que sucedió como es que Dark se encuentra de nuevo unido ti. –comenzaba Emiko.

- Bien pues ma, tengo todo tu tiempo, ya que no puedo ir a trabajar de ninguna manera en esta forma. –respondía Daisuke.

- Bien, veras, como sabrás Dark nunca a tenido un cuerpo propio y sin embargo esta vez de alguna manera lo consiguió, aunque después fue hecho niño; pero Towa descubrió al poco rato de verlo que se trataba de magia. ¿Puedes adivinar quién en todo este pueblo puede tener una magia tan poderosa para poder volver a Dark un niño? Era obvio que se trataba de Krad.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos, ma.

- Bien continuaré… Entonces creíamos que sólo tendríamos que esperar a que creciera. Sino podías cuidar de él, podríamos cuidarlo Towa y yo; sin embargo, alguien nos advirtió por medio de Towa, que si Dark seguía en esa forma, perdería no sólo sus poderes, sino que se acabaría comportando como un niño pequeño.

- Pero no me has explicado ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡AH! eso, porque él te eligió. ¿Resuelta tu pregunta?

- No, de hecho quisiera saber que le paso a mi cuerpo.

- Pues verás. Towa tiene conexión con los poderes de la segunda mano del tiempo, desde que ésta fue sellada. Cuando nos enteramos del peligro que corría Dark nos dedicamos a buscar soluciones. Vimos que una solución es que besara a su amor verdadero, pero eso no es posible.

- ¬¬U ¿Por qué? – pensó Dark, dentró de Daisuke.

- Entonces lo único que podíamos hacer era unirlo con un miembro de la familia Niwa, pero como sabrás Dark sólo aparecía a los 14 años en los varones; de los cuales sólo teníamos a Daichi.

- Y entonces?…

- Pues Dark dijo que te quería a ti. Entonces lo que hicimos fue rejuvenecer tu cuerpo para que pudieras aceptar a Dark, con ayuda de los poderes de la segunda mano del tiempo a través de Towa. Claro que tomó tiempo e hizo que Towa perdiera casi todo su poder.

- Así que más vale que no te quejes, le salvamos la vida a Dark san. –decía un pajarillo rosado, que se acercaba volando por atrás de Emiko.

- ¡Pero…! ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener esta apariencia?

- No mucho, cuando tu cuerpo se vuelva a acostumbrar a la presencia de Dark, tomarás tu apariencia de 18 años.

- ¿Quéeeeee?

- No es tan malo, puedes decir que recurriste a cirugía plástica o yo que se. – respondía Towa.

- Oye papá, quieres decir que ahora serás como mi hermanito prometido? –preguntaba Daichi que llegaba por atrás de él.

- Mmmm no, seguiré siendo tu padre.

- Pero si estoy más alto que tú!

- No importa.

- E irás a la escuela? – preguntaba su hijo para molestarlo

- ¡No y no! bueno pensándolo bien, te acompañaré ya que no puedo volver al trabajo de esta manera. –decía Daisuke, pensando en la última ida al trabajo.

- ¡Lo decía en broma, pa! Vamos… no creo que sea necesario. –exclamaba Daichi, recordando a Narue y a sus amigos pesados.

- Tendremos que verlo después, con más calma.

- Bueno hijo, es lo único que podemos hacer hasta el momento. Después veremos cómo le conseguiremos un cuerpo propio. –decía finalmente Emiko.

- Y ahora ustedes díganme que sucedió con la niña que encontraron hace una semana en su casa? – preguntaba Towa.

De repente la habitación se tornaba tensa.

**Flashback**

-¡Maa!! ¡Paa! ¡Hay una niña desconocida en nuestra casa! – gritaba Daichi desde su jardín.

Riku y Daisuke bajaban rápidamente a comprobarlo…

- ¡No puede ser, Kaori! – exclamaba Dark, dentro Daisuke.

- ¡Dark? Tú conoces a esta niña? – preguntaba Daisuke.

- Sí, de hecho Krad se la llevó cuando salí de la escuela. – respondía está vez ya transformado.

La niña se encontraba pálida como un muerto y ya había perdido el conocimiento para este momento.

- ¡¡¡Kaori!!! Gritaba Dark - al verla en el piso.- Rápido traigan algo, no podemos dejarla así!

- ¡Pero sí sólo se desmayó! –exclamaba Daichi

- Esa niña se ve muy débil y no sólo porque se haya desmayado, ven Daichi, ayúdame a llevarla a tu cama.

Ya en la cama de Daichi.

- ¿De quién es esta niña, Dark? –preguntaba Riku, mientras llenaba una bolsa de agua caliente.

- Se llama Kaori. Es del kinder a donde me obligaron ir. Creo que vive con su hermana mayor.

- Wow, que rápido te enteras de la vida de las personas. –respondía RIku burlonamente.

- ¬¬mmm… en fin, algo me dice que Krad tiene que ver en esto, por lo que seguro su vida corre peligro.

- ¡Mamáaaaa! –gritaba Daichi desde arriba. ¡La niña a despertado!

Rápidamente Dark y Riku subían las escaleras.

- ¡Kaori, Kaori….! ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba Dark, al llegar.

- ¡Da..k chan? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi one chan? –respondía la niña muy asustada y con lágrimas por el esfuerzo.

- No te preocupes… sólo descansa, seguro que ella llamará. ¿Dónde viven? –decía Dark tratando de calmarla.

- No…se me la dirección.

--U Un pánico general se hacia en la habitación.

- No podemos quedarnos con ella, nos inculparán por secuestro! –exclamaba Riku

- Kaori, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de familia? – preguntaba Daichi.

- Yuki – respondía la niña.

- Tengo una idea, déjenmelo todo a mí. Será muy fácil encontrar a su hermana con su segundo nombre, lo más seguro es que vaya en la escuela conmigo. Después de todo es la única escuela en el pueblo.

- Orales, ¿EN serio acabas de planear todo eso? – preguntaba Dark burlonamente.

-¿ Alguna objeción? – preguntaba Daichi.

- No podemos hacer nada más de momento y si te ven fuera seguro sales en la tv, sabes que la gente de este pueblo es muy chismosa. – Respondía RIku.

- Aunque, yo creo que lo mejor es que yo, te acompañe. Después de todo yo más o menos ubico a su hermana porque una vez la vi. –decía Dark, mientras pensaba que era la única oportunidad que tenía para ver colegialas.

- ¿Y Daisuke? ¿Quién irá en su lugar? – preguntaba RIku.

- Wiz. –Solucionaba Dark,

- Ya déjame salir! Mugroso pervertido! Ya vi tus intenciones! –gritaba Daisuke desde dentro.

- ¡Oh, puedes callarte de una vez! –exclamaba Dark, desesperadamente, mientras se agarraba los costados de su cabeza.

- ¡Es cierto, deja que Daisuke decida eso! Déjalo salir! – gritaba Riku, mientras le pegaba a Dark en el pecho, en un intento por hacer que volviera su esposo.

"- -U ¿Por qué mamá, siempre se comporta de esa forma con este tipo?" pensaba Daichi, cuando veía aquella pelea tan infantil.

- ¡Esta bien, sólo por que tú…-decía señalando a RIku y cerrándole un ojo.- …lo pides! –dicho aquello Daisuke volvía a "la normalidad".

- Daisuke! –exclamaba Riku abrazándole.

- Esta bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos… - finalizaba Daisuke.

_Al día siguiente…_

- ¡Adiós papá, adiós ma! –se despedía Daichi, mientras salía por la puerta principal.

- ¡Recuerda se llama Yuki! –gritaba Daisuke. –Y yo también ya me voy.

- Dai…jijiji…que te vaya bien…jajajajaja –despedía Riku, mientras se carcajeaba.

- ¿Es qué me veo muy raro? –preguntaba Daisuke.

- ¡No, para nada! –exclamaba sarcásticamente su esposa.

Y es que Daisuke, había hecho un pacto con Dark, para que le prestara su apariencia, ya que era el que se veía más alto y más adulto. Vamos, su apariencia de 14 años de Daisuke era de niño pequeño. Claro que el convenio era por lo de la noche en que Dark apareció en su lugar, así que en venganza el tenía que aceptar algunos cambios en su imagen, que se parecieran más al Daisuke actual.

- ¡Vamos apóyame, sino van a sospechar algo muy raro! –gritaba Daisuke en tono nervioso.

La excusa era que le había caído un bote de tinta morada en su cabeza, ya que el tinte rojo de RIku no le había entrado. Lo único que habían podido hacer era pintarle una barba de candado, con el tinte rojo y cortarle el pelo, de tal manera que se le pudiera peinar hacia atrás como era su costumbre.

- Estás perfecto, amor. –respondía Riku, abrazándole y dándole un beso de despedida.

- Cuida de Kaori, hasta luego. –decía Daisuke, al despedirse.

_En la escuela Azumano…_

- Buenos Días, reverencia, sentados. –decía la maestra como todos los días.

" Tengo que esperar a que pasen lista" pensaba Daichi.

- Ayanami –comenzaba la lista.

-Presente. –repetían, conforme iban pasando los nombres.

"Esto va a durar milenios" pensaba Daichi, que nunca ponía atención a lista de nombres.

- Hikari…¿Hikari Reiji?

- Presente! –decía, Reiji, que apenas entraba por la puerta.

- ¿Y tú hermana? –preguntaba las maestra. -¿Ahora ella se va ausentar?

- No, maestra, ella…viene más tarde. –respondía finalmente Reiji.

"Reiji, hace mucho que no lo veía…" pensaba Daichi, recordando las últimas semanas que no había venido su primo.

_Momentos más tarde.._

-Niwa.

"Ya que acabe por favor" Estaba tan ensimismado en él mismo que no oía que era su turno.

- Niwa Daichi!

- AH!!!! Yo yoyoyoyooy, aquí! –gritaba desesperadamente.

- Esta bien Daichi, ya te vi, pero trata de poner atención la siguiente vez o te pondré falta.

- Saehara…. Saehara Narue!

- Presente. –repondía una linda vocecilla por atrás.

"Ah! Narue! …Tan linda como siempre ¿No será que te apellidas Yuki…realmente?" pensaba embobado Daichi.

- Yuki…Yuki Sora?

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se volvía abrir de golpe. Una hermosa chica con cabellera oscura y ojos acaramelados entraba.

- presente. –respondía tomando asiento hasta atrás del salón.

"Gulp, wow! Nunca la había visto. Hasta Narue se queda atrás " pensaba Daichi mientras la observaba detenidamente, olvidándose completamente de su misión.

_En el trabajo de Daisuke, las cosas se estaban tornando difíciles…_

- ¿Niwa, Daisuke? Eres realmente tú? ¿Qué te has hecho? – preguntaba un colega de su trabajo.

- Yo, eh…nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? –respondía Daisuke, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

- Por poco y no te reconozco por el color de tu cabello, y por…esa barba tan pintad….

No alcanzaba a terminar la frase cuando Daisuke salía disparado a su cubículo.

_Pero los problemas ahí no terminaban…en el camino._

- Señor Niwa, buenos días. –decía su asistente. –Hoy se ve le muy feliz

- Oh sí ya sabe…

- Su cabello…¿Por qué se lo pintó? – preguntaba su asistente, que admiraba en secreto a su jefe.

- Ah! Hahaaha Fue por accidente. –respondía nerviosamente, Daisuke.

- …Oh…es que a usted…le quedaba muy bien el rojo. ¬///¬ -decía su asistente.

- Sí, yo decía lo mismo, MIyasawa. –decía Daisuke tratando de salir de aquel interrogatorio.

- ¿Por eso…se pintó…una bar…

Tampoco acaba la frase, cuando Daisuke desaparecía de la escena. Ya en su cubículo…

- ¡Daisuke… ¿Por qué no te despintas eso de mi hermosa cara? –reclamaba Dark desde dentro.

- ¡Hermosa! Es que no ves en los problemas que me has metido?

- ¡Por eso mismo, despíntate eso que hace que llames más la atención. Además te ves más viejo con esa barba! –replicaba Dark.

- ¡Tú no me mandas! Además es lo único que me une con mi apariencia normal! –explicaba Daisuke.

- ¡Ya! …pero en serio pareces payaso, vete al espejo!

Daisuke tomaba el espejo más cercano. Después de todo, la barba no iba a convencer a nadie de su realidad. En un acto de desesperación se la había pintado con un delineador rojo de Riku, lo que explicaba su falsedad y la risa de su esposa.

- Que te conste que no fue porque te oí, Dark. Es por convicción propia. –decía mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se iba al baño.

_EN el baño, frente al espejo._

- Daisuke, tu trabajo es muy aburrido. Te falta despintar aquí. –decía Dark desde el otro lado del espejo donde se reflejaba Daisuke.-¿No extrañas robar?

- A decir verdad no. –respondía Daisuke, mientras se frotaba la cara.

- Mmmm que aguafiestas. Bien como no veo que hagas nada divertido me iré a dormir. – decía Dark, mientras Daisuke, limpiaba su rostro, en el espejo que ahora ya no era controlado por Dark.

_En la escuela mientras tanto, a la hora del receso…_

"¿Con qué excusa me podré acercar a esa chica? Ya sé Reiji, él siempre sabe cómo " planeaba Daichi, siguiendo con la mirada a la chica.

- Hikari, hacia mucho que no te veía. ¿Por qué has faltado tanto? –preguntaba Daichi, acercándose a su primo.

- Ewww….pues ya ves un poco de esto y de aquello. ¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Acaso ya cambiaste a Saehara por Yuki? –preguntaba Reiji, viendo su oportunidad de desviar la conversación al verlo seguir a su compañera con la mirada.

" Zas, ¿a poco soy tan obvio? …¿Qué, hago? no le puedo decir la verdad…"

- Ah…pues no, pero es que nunca la había visto tan bella y pues quisiera conocer otra clase de personas…tú sabes.

- Ah con que eso es…

" aghhh, ¿a poco mis ojos dicen la verdad? "

- Narue no te hace caso, cuando mi hermana no esta. ¿No es así?

" Uff, casi" Exacto, quiero alguien más, por si no puedo hacer nada con Saehara. ¿Me ayudas?

- ¡Esta bien! Pero sólo porque te veo desesperado. –respondía Reiji al no ver otra solución.

Sora Yuki, se encontraba sentada en una solitaria banca al fondo del patio.

- Mira, esto es lo que se me ocurre…vamos hacer de cuenta que estamos jugando con esta pelota. Entonces yo, te la lanzo y tú "sin querer le atinas a su cabeza" entonces le pides disculpas….y…pues no se la invitas al cine o a donde quieras como compensación.

- Wow! Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. ¿Crees que funcioné y no se vea obvio? –preguntaba Daichi preocupado.

- Nah!, tú sólo checa…

Y tal como lo habían planeado, Reiji aventaba la pelota cerca de donde se encontraba ella y Daichi que venía por detrás trataba de quitarsela. Y en una de esas Zas, le atinaba "accidentalmente" a la cara de la chica.

- ¿Qué te sucede, renacuajo? ¡Ven para acá! –exclamaba la chica, muy molesta señalando a Daichi.

- ¡Oh perdona, disculpa! ¿Te dolió? –preguntaba Daichi "preocupado"

- ¡Qué pregunta! Vamos, intenta arreglarlo! –exclamaba la chica.

- Uy…se te va hacer chichón. Pero tengo algo que podría arreglarlo. Mi nombre es Daichi Niwa, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –preguntaba tratando de sacarle información.

- Yuki Sora. Pero no tengo gusto de conocerte, ya que me pegaste.

- Ya te dije que lo voy a arreglar, si quieres después de la escuela podemos pasar a mi casa y mi mamá…-Daichi se las areglaba para inventarse una historia bastante creíble.

_Y en el trabajo las cosas aún no mejoraban._

- Niwa! Tengo un trabajo para ti. Checa estos documentos y saca el balance de las….Daisuke? ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello? –preguntaba su jefe, dándole una pila de documentos.

- Larga historia jefe…si quiere se la digo cuando termine esto. –respondía rápidamente mientras huía de esa oficina.

- Niwa!!! No corras…-era lo último que escuchaba.

Ya casi al llegar a su cubículo, entendió porque la advertencia de su jefe. Una de sus agujetas estaba mal abrochada y aquello hizo que tropezará y cayera de bruces, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

-¿ Señor Daisuke, se encuentra bien? –preguntaba su asistente, que era la única que había visto lo sucedido.

- ¿Daisuke…? –Como sino hubiese pasado nada, Daisuke se levantaba y se iba a su cubículo.

- Señor Niwa…sus doc… -decía su asistente.

- Esto realmente dolió, Daisuke. ¿Daisuke? …. –preguntaba Dark, que automáticamente había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

**Continuará…**

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

_**- ¿Necesita ayuda señor NIwa? "parece que lo afectó el golpe" –preguntaba su asistente.**_

_**- Eww…no. bueno la verdad es que sí, podría ayudarme?**_

_**-Sí, con gusto aunque me temo que primero tendré que terminar mi trabajo…**_

_**- Nunca le he pedido nada Miyasawa…-respondía su jefe, con una mirada bastante sugestiva y con un tono que escondía algo.**_

_**O///O ¡esta bien jefe, me apresuraré.**_

**¿Dark hará de las suyas? ¿Daichi logrará su objetivo? ¿Y Krad?**


End file.
